Joey's SecretKaiba's Findings
by DarkMatterKumos
Summary: What would happen if Joey was hiding something important from all of her friends? Everything changes for "him" one day when "he" passes past an old building and memories surface. Things go bad for "him" before something happens... rest in side
1. Memory

Summary: What would happen if Joey was hiding something important from all of her friends? Everything changes for "him" one day when "he" passes past an old building and memories surface. Things go bad for "him" before something happens to make them begin to rise and making "his" life better. If you want to know what they are you are going to have to read to find out. Pairings: Joey/Kaiba, subpairings: Yugi/Yami and Ryo/Bakura. DISCLAIMER: neither of us own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will

Warning there is a small, yet non graphic rape scene in this chapter, if you don't want to see it skip the italic parts and I did warn you about this and the rating was a warning so don't report this, its your fault you read it knowing fully well you had two warnings this wasn't for kiddies!

Chapter One: Memory

Joey, Tea, Yugi, and Tristan were on there way to the Game Shop right after school. They were rushing some to get there because Yugi's grandpa was supposed to have gotten in some rare cards today. Joey suddenly froze though when they passed a rather old building that looked like it had been abandoned for years. The door was hanging on by a hinge while all the windows were either boarded up or broken in several places. Joey shook alittle when an old memory started coming up while 'he' looked at the building.

_ A girl with long blonde hair and golden eyes was running from a group of men. The girl was a five year old Joey and she was running for her life. She looked over her shoulder to see if the men were still behind her and was surprised to see all three gone. Suddenly she felt someone grab her then pull into the abandon building she had stopped in front of. She started screaming but all it got her was a slap a crossed the face. The group surrounded her and one of them tied her to a pole. _

_Warning Start_

_ "P..please l..l..let m…me g..go," stammered Joey while she cried. Her cries fell on death ears though as the largest of the three tore her skirt and underwear off of her with the other two watching. The man stuck his finger into her body while one of his buddies stuck two fingers into her butt, Joey crying hard the whole time. _

_ She squirmed trying to get the two's fingers out of her but they just kept moving them in and out of her. Tears formed a river down her face as she kept crying while the two men kept hurting her. Suddenly she saw the third man fall to the ground, blood flowing from his open mouth. She then felt the two men's fingers leave her body and looked to see them on the ground as well, blood coming from a hold in both of their foreheads. She then looked up seeing a man about twenty with long platinum hair. Joey started whimpering as the man patted her on the head. _

_Warning End_

"_Don't worry little one I won't hurt you," She calmed down hearing a person say that in a gentle voice. He then cuts the ropes around her wrist and took his coat off then wrapped it around her. "So what is your name little one," said the man as her carried her to his car. Joey looked at him while telling him,_

_ "Josephine Wheeler," She told him. _

"_I am Maximilian Pegasus," said the man, "and, even though under these circumstances, it's nice to meet you." _

_ He then drove Joey to the hospital and told them everything he saw while they were examining her. Also, after doing alittle 'persuading' Pegasus was put on her emergency forums as her guardian to call if anything else should happen to her. The nurse then left to call Joey's father, leaving the girl alone with her new guardian. _

_ "Remember little Josephine if you ever need me just call," Pegasus told her while handing her his number. She smiled as he left the room, giving her some time alone before her father got to the hospital. _

"Joey come on!" yelled Tea bringing her out of her memories. She smiled as she ran up to meet her friends, thinking silently that if it wasn't for Pegasus she might not be with them right now. It was still kind of funny to her that everyone hated her savior while she never could, even after what he did at Duelist Kingdom. A few minutes later all four of them finally got to the Game Shop. Tristan rolled his eyes slightly when he saw Grandpa with Yami, both looking at the cards. Yugi walked up to Yami and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck saying, "So was this the reason you skipped school today?"

"Yes, I wanted to look at the cards before you got a chance to," Yami coughed alittle to try and force a blush down as he answered. Tea and Tristan sat down on the stools in front of the register while Tristan rolled his eyes. Joey sat down on the other side where Yami had been and went to grab the cards when Grandpa slapped her hand.

"Hey," said Joey while rubbing her hand.

"No touching young man," Grandpa told him, which silently offended her but she kept quiet. Yami sat down on a spar stool and put Yugi on his lap while the others looked at the cards. On drew Joey to it though and before Grandpa could react she grabbed it. It had the weirdest name as well, it was called Blue Eyes Grey Dragon. It looked like Red Eyes Black Dragon but the eyes were blue like the Blue Eyes White Dragon and was dark grey.

"Gramps can I please have this card," Joey looked at Grandpa, giving him huge puppy eyes while asking. Grandpa looked at the card in her hand a few moments before sighing.

"Sure Joey but take good care of that card because that's the first time I have ever seen that card," Grandpa told her.

"Thanks Gramps," Joey said while she smiled brightly. They all talked for what seemed like a few minutes but Joey was surprised to see it had really been four hours.

"Shit I have to get going home, I told dad I would be home an hour ago!" yelled Joey while running around to get her things. As she rushed out of the door all of her friends looked at the door, all of them thinking the same thing. That she would be alright and that her dad hadn't been drinking a lot.


	2. Joey’s Pain

Shina: Looks around ok where is the runt

Chapter Two: Joey's Pain

Joey ran up to the stairs of the apartment she shared with her father. She was hoping he was in a good mood and wasn't to drunk.

Please let my father be in a good mood, please god let him be in a good mood, Joey prayed in her mind as she put the key in the door. She turned the key unlocking the door and carefully walked inside. Just as she walked threw the door she spotted a brown bottle coming her was and ducked just in time to avoided being hit by the bottle. She looked up in the direction the bottle came from and saw her father, who was in a drunken rage. She stumbled trying to put more room between then as her father came walking towards her.

"Goddamn son you're late again," slurred her father, "What were you with your friends again."

"Y…yes I'm sorry we…I lost track of time, I'm sorry," Joey nodded her head slightly while she stuttered out the answer. Her father moved slowly closer causing Joey to keep moving back until she was up ageist the wall and her father right in front of her. Her father raised his hand and punched Joey repeatedly on the face, chest, and stomach. Joey cried out in pain with every blow but then screamed when her father grabbed her then threw her into the wall. She hit it on her left side, her arm taking the full force of the blow and the sound of her arm breaking echoed threw the room. Her father wasn't threw yet though, he walked up to Joey then picked her up again and threw her onto the hard table. The table broke under the force as did Joey's ankle making her cry in pain again.

Her father hovered over her until he was satisfied that she had learned her lesson since she was bleeding baldy and couldn't move. As soon as she was sure her father was gone Joey painfully moved to the phone and called Tristan.

"T…Tris I need help…..p…please c…come and get me and t..take me to the h…hospital," stammered Joey.

"I'll be right there Joey," Tristan said quickly before hanging the phone up. Joey hung the phone up and fell onto the ground, passing out. Tristan ran into the house to find Joey still on the floor. He carefully picked her up and walked out of the apartment, then putting Joey into the back seat of his car. He speed to the hospital and then ran into the waiting room yelling for help.

The hospital took Joey to surgery while Tristan was in the waiting room. He looked up when he saw someone stop in front of him and saw it was a doctor.

"Is h…she ok?" asked Tristan knowing that Joey was signed in as Josephine.

"Her left arm and right ankle is broke and as was her lower right leg, both are in cast," said the Doctor, "Also she was stitches on her right cheek and above her left eye."

"But she is going to make it?" asked Tristan.

"Of course and you can see her now," said the Doctor. Tristan nodded his head and walked into Joey's room to see her hooked up to an iv as well as a heart monitor. He sat down next to the bed and rubbed the upper part of Joey's left arm. It was alittle weird to see Joey in a hospital gown since it made it obvious she was really a girl.

"I'm sorry Joey, I let you down again I swore I wouldn't let that ass hurt you and he did," said Tristan to her even if she was still sleeping. Tristan then laid his head on the bed and fell asleep.

While that was happening the nurse that had left the two walked to the nursing station, Joey's medical information in her hands. She placed the information on the counter and started dialing the number of Joey's guardian. She looked up to see her supervisor walk up and look at her.

"Just calling Miss Wheeler's guardian," the nurse said, "It says to call him before her father." The supervisor nodded her head before going back to her rounds while leaving the nurse to dial the number.

The nurse finished dialing and waited for Joey's guardian to answer the phone. "Hello Maximilian Pegasus of Industrial Illusions speaking," answered Pegasus on the other end.

"Um Mr. Pegasus this is Nurse Rev from Domino hospital I'm calling to tell you that Josephine Wheeler has had an accident and will be hospitalized for about a week," said Rev. "Why?" asked Pegasus in a rush, "What happened."

"We don't know her friend said he didn't know and she is still unconscious," said Rev.

"I'll be there in a couple hours," said Pegasus before hanging the phone up. Rev wrote something down then put the information back in Joey's room, not bothering to tell Tristan that visiting hours were over because she could tell he wouldn't leave his friend's side until she woke.

As this was going on Pegasus was at his house on Duelist Kingdom getting around to leave for Domino city.

"Sir what is wrong?" asked Kaito.

"My god daughter is hurt and I'm going to Domino to see how badly and to see who hurt her," said Pegasus as he got to his helicopter. As Kaito flew the two to Domino city Pegasus was lost in thought, wondering if Joey's father had gone on another drunken rampage and hurt her again. Pegasus gripped his knee secretly wishing he was already their with her.


	3. Pegasus’s Anger

SilverKit: Laying on the couch reading

Chapter Three: Pegasus's Anger

Kaito landed the helicopter near Domino Hospital then as soon as it landed Pegasus jumped out.

"Where is Josephine Wheeler's room!" Pegasus yelled while he ran threw the entrance doors.

"Right this way sir," Nurse red told him. She then headed towards Joey's room with Pegasus right behind her, a worried expression on his face. The nurse opened the door and left Pegasus alone with Joey so he could be with her. Pegasus watched the nurse leave before he closed the door behind him and looked at Joey. He saw her left leg as well as her right arm were in a cast and her face had a few stitches on it. He then noticed Tristan a sleep on her right side, his hand on her upper arm which made Pegasus realize Joey finally told at least one of her friends she was really a girl.

He went over to side on her left side and started petting her head, which her knew made her sleep better after every time she got hurt. Joey shifted in her sleep to lean into the petting which caused Tristan to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked at Joey thinking she was awake until he saw Pegasus.

"What are you doing here," snapped Tristan, "And get your hands off of her."

"Calm down Tristan and keep your voice down, Joey needs her rest," said Pegasus. "Did you know she was a girl before hand?" asked Tristan, "And answer the question why are you here?"

"Yes, I've know Joey was really a girl since I saved her life when she was five years old," Pegasus told him while still petting Joey's head.

"But still why are you here?" asked Tristan. Pegasus smiled and looked at him; neither knowing Joey has just woken up.

"I'm her guardian, the hospitals are to call me before her father if anything is to happen to her," said Pegasus, "Has been that way since she was five."

"Ya, you over protective nutcase," snickered Joey. Both Pegasus and Tristan looked at her surprised Joey was awake.

"Nutcase, what happened to my nickname?" asked Pegasus, "Or are you afraid to say it since Tristan is in the room?"

"No, Silver," Joey laughed slightly. Pegasus smiled while Tristan looked confused. Joey saw the look on her friends face added, "His hair."

"Oh, got ya," said Tristan.

"Joey what happened to you?" asked Pegasus making her look down.

"Take a wild guess," answered Joey. Pegasus's face darkened as realization hit him.

"Your father did this didn't he!" Pegasus almost shouted. Joey just nodded her head as she looked down since she never liked it when Pegasus got mad.

"All the times he has been mad at you I've never seen you like this," said Tristan. "He has gone to far!" snapped Pegasus, "He is going to pay I promise you that Joey." Before she could say a word Pegasus stood up and marched out the door, leaving a stunned Tristan behind.

"I…Is her always like that?" Tristan asked her stuttering.

"Only when my dad really hurt me," Joey Told him, "He punched a brick wall once when my dad broke my wrist when I was ten."

"Let me guess he got stitches," said Tristan. Joey just nodded while holding up all ten fingers twice before she fell asleep again. Tristan smiled before leaving the room, telling a nurse he would be back later.

A crossed town an hour later Joey's father was walking home. As he passed by an alleyway a black smoke surrounded, then pulled him in. He fought ageist the smoke as it slammed him into the wall.

"What's going on?" he asked out loud. He suddenly saw a golden eye appear threw the smoke.

"Wheeler you have gone to far, hurting Joey that bad is beyond forgivable." A voice said threw the smoke. "

Who are you to care what I do to that brat," snapped Joey's father.

"That's none of your concern just try not to scream to loudly, don't want to wake people up," said the voice. The smoke thickened as suddenly a giant purple rabbit appeared, an axe in its hand. The eye started glowing and the rabbit run the axe threw Joey's father's stomach. The axe tore his internal organs to shreds but as the rabbit pulled the axe out it left no trace of the attack on the outside.

The rabbit then disappeared and the smoke threw body of Joey's dead father into the street. The smoke then cleared, the eye glowing in the darkness of the alley. An hour later a person driving down the road found the body and called the police. They collected the body and identified it before looking for the man's relatives, Joey, his mother, and Serenity. They found out Joey was at Domino Hospital and the police asked them to notify her. The chief nurse walked into Joey's room to find her flipping threw her deck.

"Miss Wheeler," said the Nurse.

"Yes," said Joey, a little annoyed thinking she was there to give her more shots.

"The police called me and told me to give you a message," the nurse told her.

"What my father get arrested for being drunk in public?" asked Joey, not really caring though.

"No you're….miss Wheeler you're father is dead," the nurse told her. Joey looked at her blankly before shaking her head,

"Why do I care, he did this to me?" asked Joey, "I was planning on leaving this time and going to live with my guardian."

"I just thought you would want to know," said the nurse, "and what about your mother and sister?"

"As much as I love them, my mother and me do not get along," said Joey. The nurse nodded her head and goes to notify Pegasus that he could come and get Joey in the next day.

The next day Joey looked up to see Pegasus walking into her room, a bag of her clothes in his hand.

"Come on Josephine time to go," said Pegasus, a smile on his face. Joey saw him put her bag down then helped her get her pants on, neither caring since he always did this when she hurt her leg or ankle. He then turned to give Joey some privacy as she carefully put her shirt on. She then smiled at Pegasus helped her into her wheelchair then placed her bag carefully in her lap. Pegasus then moved Joey out of the room to the reception desk to sign her out, Joey looked at her cards as he did so.

"Joey how many times do you have to look at your deck?" Pegasus asked after noticing she was looking at her deck again while they were leaving the hospital.

"I just like making sure I have everyone still there," said Joey, "Including my new one."

"You got a new one?" asked Pegasus. "

Ya Grandpa Motto gave it to me," said Joey and showed him her card.

"Wow he gave you this?" asked Pegasus as they got into the car, "well make sure you hang on to that you never know when it will come in handy."

Joey nodded her head as the car dove off to Pegasus's home in Domino city.


	4. School Pressure

Shina: Chapter 4, hard to believe this is getting done so fast

Chapter Four: School Pressure

Three weeks after her accident Joey was able to go back to school. Her arm was out of the cast but her leg was still in the cast. She was wrapping her chest up to make it look like a man's when she herd a knock on the door.

"Yes?" She answered after pulling her school shirt on quickly.

"Its Pegasus can I come in?" asked Pegasus from the other side of the door.

"Yes," said Joey while putting her jacket on. Pegasus walked into Joey's room and saw her sitting on the bed.

"Ready?" asked Pegasus. "

You know it, Silver," said Joey while grabbing her crutches and standing up.

"Want me to drive you close to school or to school?" asked Pegasus.

"Close to school, I don't want anyway to see you just yet," said Joey, "But if you want you can pick me up." Pegasus smiled slightly at that and nodded his head before the two walked down to the car.

"Think you can manage?" Joked Pegasus when he looked at Joey as he dropped her off a block from the school.

"Very funny, Silver, you know I can," said Joey and she stepped out of the car. She closed the door and looked at Pegasus saying, "Cya after school." Pegasus nodded before driving off, leaving Joey on the side walk, her bag on her back while standing with the crutches. She started slowly walking to the school.

"Joey what happened to you!" She herd someone behind her yell as she reached the front doors. Joey looked over her shoulder and saw all of her friends behind her. Yugi and Ryo had a worried look on their face, Tristan and Tea had an irritated look, Tristan's from her walking on crutches, while Yami and Bakura seemed to have a look as though they knew what had happened to her.

"I just had a bad fall and broke my ankle and lower leg," Joey told the six as they walked up to her.

They looked at her before nodding their heads, Yami and Bakura not believing a word of what she said but didn't say anything. They all slowly walked into their first class and the whole class looked at Joey.

"What are you lookin at, never see a person in a cast before!" Joey yelled when she got irritated from all the stares.

"Mr. Wheeler keep your voice down," said the teacher, "And might I say it's glad to have you back but please take your seat." Joey nodded her head and sat down carefully. Everyone looked at Joey from time to time making her anger rise but she kept it silent. Joey was grateful when the bell rang signaling the start of lunch. Joey looked up when she saw someone grab her bag and saw it was Tristan.

"Tris I can get it myself," said Joey.

"I know but let's get going everyone is out in our usual spot," said Tristan.

The two arrived to see everyone setting out their lunch as well as Yugi arguing with Yami. The two sat down and listen to the two argue about something Joey couldn't make out until.

"If you hadn't tempted me we wouldn't have been up so late." Yami told him. Yugi blushed ten shades of red and looked away while everyone else laughed.

"Remember the agreement Yami, keep what happens in the bedroom away from school," said Ryo. Yami laughed but nodded his head as Joey and Tristan got out their lunch. "Um Joey Tristan told us about your dad," said Tea, "We were all wondering where you have been staying the last three weeks."

"With my guardian I've been getting phone calls from Serenity for almost a week now begging me to live with them but I told her I was going to finish school here," Joey coughed alittle on her drink just before she said this thought.

"Hey Mutt," a voice from behind Joey called. Joey growled under her breath while turning to see Seto not to far from them.

"What!" snapped Joey.

"So how did your father die?" asked Seto, "Because I have a hunch you know the real reason."

"Well I honestly don't know how the bastard died, but I don't care he is dead ether," said Joey calmly. Seto looked at him with a blank face before going to walk off. Sadly someone had left a rather large and heavy piece of metal in the ground which Seto's foot got caught on causing him to fall, right onto Joey's chest. Seto was surprised when he felt bandages on Joey's chest as well as the 'his' chest being rather soft. Joey on the other hand stiffened up before using her right arm and punching Seto in the face.

"You…..," Joey growled at Seto while trying to make her voice deep as well as resisting the urge to call Seto a pervert. Seto stumbled alittle and felt like hitting Joey until he remembered he had once promised Mokuba he wouldn't strike anyone in a casts….at least that's what he was telling himself.

Seto glared at Joey before he turned and walked away from the small group. Joey was seething in anger as he left, all her friends alittle surprised at how Joey acted.

"Joey are you ok?" asked Ryo. Joey nodded her head slightly, before going back to her lunch.

"Ya Joey the way you acted someone might think you were a girl that just had her chest grabbed." Tristan snicker with a smile on his face. Joey's eyes widened slightly before throwing a part of her sandwich at him.

"Very funny Tristan, what next going to say Yami is straight?" Joey retorted. Everyone laughed at that and the rest of the lunch period was uneventful, besides Bakura groping Ryo just as the bell rang. Ryo was bright red as the group walked into their last class of the day, Bakura having a smug look on his face though.

As the last bell rang Joey had a slight smile on her face because she knew when Pegasus came to pick her up the others would flip. They walked out to the front of the school just as a blue limo pulled up and honked the horn.

The blue one, oh well could be worse could have brought the one with cartoons on it, Joey thought while rolling her eyes. She then smiled and waved her hand to let the driver, Kaito, know she was read. Tea, Yami, Yugi, Ryo, Bakura, and Tristan were all surprised when the door opens as Joey walked up.

"Hey Silver why did you bring the blue limo and not your car?" asked Joey to the man behind the door. Yugi, Ryo, Yami, Tea, and Bakura were surprised when they saw the person was Pegasus and that Joey was about to get into the limo.

"Joey what is going on?" asked Tea.

"Come in and I'll tell you, before you ask yes it is safe Pegasus won't do anything to you guys while I'm in here, unless he wants a crutch in his face." Joey said while looking at her.

"Now Joey that is harsh," said Pegasus as everyone got into the limo.

"I guess you guys want to know everything don't you?" Joey asked with a sigh. Everyone nodded besides Tristan since he already knew what Joey was going to tell the. But both he and Pegasus knew that Joey would tell them everything besides the fact that she was a girl.


	5. Kaiba’s Discovery

SilverKit: Sitting on the closet floor whining

Chapter Five: Kaiba's Discovery

Everyone was sitting in the limo waiting for Joey when everyone, including Joey, looked up when they herd a door opening. Pegasus smiled holding us a can of soda and saying, "Anyone for a drink?" Joey laughed before snatching the car from him while he passed everyone else in the car one. Joey took a drink from hers.

"How do you know this scum?" Bakura asked her.

"Don't call him scum!" Joey snapped with an underline grow. Her outburst surprised her friends before she added, "He is my guardian if it wasn't for him I would have died at the hands of thugs when I was only five years old, he saved my life so no matter what he does I will never truly hate him and will stick up for him." Everyone was surprised at her before Yugi asked, "You didn't fall and break your leg did you?"

"No my father beat me." Joey answered.

"The ass broke Joey's arm and also made it so 'he' had to get stitches on 'his' cheek," Tristan added with a nod of his head.

"Why?" asked Ryo.

"He was drunk," said Joey, "But he is gone and I'm living with a better person."

"That's not what you said last week when I woke you up for breakfast," Pegasus laughed.

"You dumped water on me," Joey answered while glaring at him. Everyone laughed as they pulled up to the Game Shop.

"Well I'll drop you off here, I would go in but grandpa Motto might attack me," Pegasus laughed while saying this. Joey laughed as everyone got out.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class guys I have a doctor's visit to get my cast off today, so I'll have a cane tomorrow," Joey cried after them from in the limo. Everyone waved them off as Kaito drove them to the doctor's office.

While this was going on across town at Kaiba corp. Setp was in his office looking on his computer. He was confused about what happened while at lunch.

Why was his chest like that, thought Seto. He decided to pull up old police reports and started looking for files with Joey's picture in them. While searching Seto started finding pictures of Joey, but on all of them under Joey's picture was the name Josephine Wheeler. This confused him so he clicked on one picture and was surprised at the information that was given. It said sex: Female, Age: 16, and Name: Josephine Wheeler. Seto was in shock; the person he had fought with for so many times was really a girl. He was seating when a secretary opened the door.

"Mr. Kaiba th..." His secretary started.

"Out Now!" Kaiba yelled cutting her off.

The secretary yelped and closed the door fast leaving her boss alone. Seto was tapping his desk furiously trying to think of a plan. The plan being how to get Joey alone so he could see if his rival was indeed a girl.

Hopefully we have a project soon and I get paired with Joey, that way I could make him or her show me the truth. He thought suddenly but with a smile on his face.

Two Months Later

Everyone was in a class room waiting for the teacher to hurry up and give them their assignments. The teacher was giving them a partner project for over winter break. The teacher walked in, a huge pile of packets which made everyone groan, Joey, Bakura, and Tristan being one of the loudest in the whole class while Yami and Kaiba stayed silent.

"Ok class, are you ready for your partners," said the teacher, tapping the packets on her desk.

"Just hurry up!" snapped a classmate which made everyone throw a piece of paper at him.

"Ok class the project is animal behavior and how environment changes affect them," Sighted the teacher before standing. At this everyone groaned including Kaiba and Yami. The teacher laughed before adding, "I'll call off your name, who your partner is and what animal you have."

"Yugi you and Yami are partners and are working on the Nile crocodile." She started while putting the packet on Yugi's desk. Yami snickered and was about to pull Yugi in his lap when Tristan slapped his shoulder.

"Not in class Yami, unless you don't want to do this project with Yugi," Tristan whispered to him.

"Ryo you and Bakura are partners and working on cloud leopards," She said as she placed it on Ryo's desk.

Both smiled and the teacher put a packet on Tea's desk saying,

"Tea you and Tristan will be working on cougars," The teacher said while putting the packet on Tea's desk.

Great I'm working with her I rather do everything myself. Tristan thought while letting out a moan and slamming his head on his desk.

"Joey you and Seto are partners and will be working on Bengal tigers," She stated while placing the packet on Joey's desk. Seto was wearing a faint smirk as everyone got with their partners to discuss what to do over break and when to meet. Joey sat in front of Seto with her head in her hands.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Joey. "

How about we start tonight with you coming to my house and we work on it over the weekend," said Seto. Joey nodded her head and the two stood up as the bell rang. Joey told her friends goodbye and to have a good break before she and Seto walked out of school, Joey having a slightly limp from her leg having been broken. The two walked out to the student parking lot when Joey herd a honk. She looked up and saw an irritated Pegasus in his car. She laughed and walked over, Seto just behind her.

"Hey Silver I'm going to be at Kaiba's for the weekend doing a project and I'm going over now so I'll be over later to get some clothes," Joey told him.

"Alright, and Kaiba-boy you better not hurt 'him' you got it." Pegasus said with a sigh.

"I wont don't worry Pegasus," said Seto before him and Joey walked to his car.

The two got into Seto's car before he speed off towards his home.

"Kaiba slow down!" yelled Joey, almost using her real voice. Seto laughed and kept driving fast until they got to his home.

"Wow, big house I think its as big if not alittle bigger then Pegasus's house here in Domino," Joey said amazed while stepping out the car. Seto looked at her surprised saying,

"Pegasus has a place here?" Seto asked surprised. Joey nodded her head as the two walked into the mansion to start their project, Joey not knowing Seto had a plan going threw his mind.


	6. Snowed In!

SilverKit: Here is chapter Six

Chapter Six: Snowed In!

Joey walked into Seto's library and looked around before finding books on their subject.

"Got enough books Kaiba, I swear you have more books then the school does," She asked as she took a book down while looking at him. Seto laughed and helped get a few books down before the two walked into the living room. Joey sat the books on the table before sitting down in a couch and putting her left leg up onto the couch as well.

"Wheeler what are you doing?" asked Seto as he walked in and saw Joey's leg on his couch.

"The doc said it needs to be elevated every now and then so I thought hey might as well, anyway I took my shoes off so you don't need to worry about me ruining the couch," Joey laughed as she answered him. Seto shook his head and sat his stack of books next to Joey's.

"Wheeler want anything," He asked from the fridge after walking into the kitchen. Joey's eye twitched slightly but she calmed down.

"Sure, anything is fine," Joey answered. Seto walked back into the living room and handed Joey a can of soda before sitting down in a chair next to the couch. Suddenly the front door slammed open and a blast of cold air rushed in. Seto looked up and saw Mokuba walking in covered in snow, which surprised Seto. Joey laughed alittle when Mokuba shook the snow out of his hair making it land on Seto. Mokuba herd her laughing and looked over to see her on the couch, a book in her lap.

"Brother why is Joey here?" asked Mokuba and he took his coat off.

"He is here for a project, but why are you covered in snow Mokuba?" asked Seto.

Mokuba looked at him like he was craze until he realized neither of the two knew what it was like outside.

"Turn on the news," said Mokuba while taking his coat to his room to hang. "Mokuba don't track snow," Seto told his younger brother as he left the room. He then turned the TV. on to the news and both he and Joey were surprised and what the news report said.

'Well Domino residence I hope you don't have any plans for the weekend because a blizzard is hitting Domino city and over night we will be getting two feet of snow added onto the seven inches already accumulated on the ground," said the news personel.

"Seto we can't let Joey leave in this weather," said Mokuba, who was leaning on the back of Seto's chair.

"I know Mokuba, but he was going to stay the weekend anyway," said Seto.

"But Kaiba I still need to go and get some clothes," said Joey, "I only have clothes for today and tomorrow."

"If the roads are better tomorrow we will go and get you some but you might want to call Pegasus and tell him you can't make it tonight," Seto told her.

"Pegasus?" asked Mokuba, a small amount of fear in his voice.

"What's wrong don't like Silver Mokuba?" asked Joey, a small amount of laughter in her voice, "If you get to know him…and he isn't crazy like at Duelist Kingdom he is a great guy."

"But why do you need to call him Joey?" asked Mokuba. "He is my guardian since that a…my father died," said Joey, only changing what she was going to say because Seto started glaring at her.

Seto left the room, useless books in his arms and headed to the library to get some new ones. Joey picked up the phone, which was on the other end of the couch so she was lying on her stomach. She dialed Pegasus's work phone and waited for him to pick up.

"Maximilian Pegasus speaking, how may I help you," said Pegasus on the other end. "Man Silver you sound like a robot doing that," laughed Joey.

"Jose…Joey why are you calling me, and why are you going to be over to get some clothes?" asked Pegasus.

"About that I can't make it tonight because Kaiba is worried about the roads…so if they are better I'll be over tomorrow to get some new ones," said Joey.

"Ok, be careful and don't beat up Kaiba-boy you're still healing," said Pegasus before hanging the phone up.

"What's so funny?" Joey asked while looking over her shoulder hearing Mokuba laughing.

"You looked like a girl just then with how you were talking on the phone," laughed Mokuba. Joey gulped while sitting up before looking at him.

"Get your eyes checked Mokuba how could I look like a girl when I'm a guy," Joey answered. Mokuba nodded his head and looked up and Seto walked in.

"Hey Seto," said Mokuba.

"What?" asked Seto while sitting down.

"Since Joey is staying the night and you have all weekend to work on it can Joey play a video game with me?" asked Mokuba.

"It's up to him." Seto sighed out. Mokuba looked at Joey with pleading eyes, hoping Joey would.

That kid could make Kaiba bend over backwards with those eyes, Joey thought while nodding her head.

Mokuba got his game out and Joey sat next to him, situating her leg so it wouldn't hurt.

"Did you really break you leg?" Mokuba asked while starting the game.

"Yes and my arm to," said Joey while taking the controller, "Just not as bad and my leg." Mokuba nodded his head and started the game up, which happened to be a fighting one. Seto looked up from his book and watched as the two played, Joey getting beat badly by Mokuba.

"Hey Wheeler need a little help," Seto laughed out.

"No thanks I'll beat him sooner or later," said Joey while landing several hits on Mokuba's fighter.

"That's wh…," Mokuba started but stopped when his fighter when down.

"You Beat me, no one has ever beat me at this game besides Seto," said Mokuba. "You mean Mr. Freeze plays video games," said Joey, alittle surprised.

"Hey don't call him that," said Mokuba.

"Sorry….i guess," said Joey, starting to tease Mokuba. He started loosing badly since Joey kept teasing him.

"Mokuba you might want to concentrate alittle more, he is only teasing you," said Seto.

"What?" said Mokuba and looked over at Joey who was smiling. "You," said Mokuba before knocking Joey's fighter out.

"Bed time Mokuba." Seto told him when he noticed the time. Mokuba frowned but nodded his head. He tuned the game off and slowly walked up to his room. Seto smiled before getting up and picking his little brother up. Joey looked alittle surprised at what Seto just did and watched him carry Mokuba up to his room.

"So where am I sleeping?" Joey asked looking up at Seto when he came down the stairs.

"Follow me I'll show you," said Seto. Joey nodded her head and followed him up the stairs. She passed a room with a bunch of different Duel Monsters on it.

"That's Mokuba's room," Seto told her when he noticed she was looking at the door. Joey nodded her head and then stopped when Seto opened the door to a room.

"You can sleep here, oh and my room is right across the hall so don't make to much nose," said Seto before leaving Joey to get around for bed.

Joey looked around the room and was in aw. The room had dark red walls and a burgundy rug. She looked at the bed and saw black sheets. She walked over and pulled to covers away. She took off her jacket and laid down before covering herself up to under her elbows. Joey sighed alittle before falling asleep, snow hitting the window the only sound in the room.


	7. Joey’s Secret Reviled pt 1

SilverKit: Yes Jumps up and down Chapter Seven, were on chapter seven

Chapter Seven: Joey's Secret Reviled (pt 1)

Joey was sound asleep in the room when Mokuba opened the door. He looked at saw Joey still in bed, her jacket on the floor. He smiled and ran to the bed then jumped on it. Joey woke up with a start and, thinking it was Pegasus pushed Mokuba out of the bed. He landing on his side hard which made he start crying slightly. Joey looked around then saw Mokuba on the floor. She jumped out of the bed and wrapped her arms around him, not thinking about what might happen.

"Shh its ok Mokuba I'm sorry I thought you were Pegasus," said Joey, "He sometimes wakes me up like that." Mokuba rubbed his nose, but still kept crying and that's when Seto walked in. He stopped when he saw Mokuba crying while in Joey's arms.

"What happened to him Wheeler," He snapped at the sight of his brother crying.

"I kinda pushed him off the bed on accident," said Joey and whipped Mokuba's tears away.

"You act like a mother," Mokuba said smiling as his tears stopped. Joey's eye twitched and Mokuba ran out of the room. Joey stood up and was about to chase him when Seto stopped him.

"Wheeler we have a little problem with you going home," said Seto.

"What? Why?" asked Joey.

"Pegasus called and told me to tell you the roads are so bad people are going off it left and right and that its best you stayed here until the roads got better."

"What am I going to do about clothes," She muttered while looking at Seto. Seto sighed before making a motion for Joey to follow him.

Perfect I let Wheeler try on some of my old clothes and while he..or she is changing I can open the door and see for myself if what I found out is true, Seto thought hiding a smile.

He was surprised as he came out of his thoughts to see Joey waving her hand in front of his face. "

Wheeler what are you doing?" asked Seto.

"Seeing if you were still in there," said Joey, "You looked like you're eyes were about to roll back." Seto shook his head before saying, "Come with me you can wear some of my old clothes if they fit." Joey nodded her head and walked across the hall to Seto's room. She looked at his door and saw a Blue Eyes on it then while looking around Seto's room saw a lot more Blue Eyes things.

"Dang Kaiba you must really like Blue Eyes to have this much stuff," said Joey while picking up a stuffed Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie. Seto snatched the stuffed Blue Eyes out of Joey's hand before handing her a shirt and pants.

"Don't touch and there is the bath room you can change in," said Seto while pointing to the bathroom that was connected to his room.

Joey looked at Seto before deciding to play alittle game with him.

"What's wrong Kaiba don't want anyone to take it because you can't sleep without it," snickered Joey. Seto looked at her, anger showing up in his eyes.

"Mokuba gave this to me while Gozeburo was still alive, it was one of the few things that made me do what I did," said Seto.

"Which was?" asked Joey.

"Get Mokuba away from the bastard and into a better life, which I've done," said Seto.

"He treated you real bad didn't he Kaiba?" asked Joey, fiddling with the shirt in her hand. Seto nodded his head and he put the plushie back on his bed.

"Looks like we have something in common," said Joey.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked while looking at her surprised.

"My father….if you can call the monster that, would beat me whenever something wrong in his life happened of if he was drunk and I was alittle late getting home," Joey told him quietly.

"Hmm, well go try the clothes on," said Seto

Joey nodded he head and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She didn't think to lock it because she doubted Seto would come into the room. Her reason for thinking this was she was sure Seto still thought she was a guy. Joey placed the clothes on the toilet and looked around the room. She laughed to herself when she saw he even in his bathroom Seto had Blue Eyes. She took off her shirt and put it on the floor, her bounded chest in clear view. Her eyes widened in horror when she herd the door fly open. She slowly looked up and saw Seto staring at her, then out of instincts covered her chest up so he couldn't see it. Seto walked into the bathroom, anger shining in his eyes. He got almost a foot from her and opened his mouth saying….


	8. Joey’s Secret Reviled pt 2

Shina: Dragging SilverKit by a rope

Chapter Eight: Joey's Secret Reviled (pt 2)

Last Time

Joey placed the clothes on the toilet and looked around the room. She laughed to herself when she saw he even in his bathroom Seto had Blue Eyes. She took off her shirt and put it on the floor, her bounded chest in clear view. Her eyes widened in horror when she herd the door fly open. She slowly looked up and saw Seto staring at her, then out of instincts covered her chest up so he couldn't see it. Seto walked into the bathroom, anger shining in his eyes. He got almost a foot from her and opened his mouth saying….

Now

"Why are you covering your chest up Wheeler, you're acting like a girl."

"Get out Kaiba, let me change," said Joey. She was getting alittle nerves because she didn't want Seto to find out. Seto walked right up to her and grabbed both of her arms by the wrist and moved them away. He then started right into her eyes, which were clearly showing him she was scared as Joey tried to get away.

"L...let go Kaiba," said Joey.

"Why is your chest covered with bandages Wheeler," said Seto in a firm tone.

"I…I g…got c…cut t…there a c…couple d…days ago," Joey stammered while shaking slightly.

"I don't believe you wheeler, take them off," said Seto still in a firm tone. Joey shook her head fast, her eyes still shining bright with fear.

"Take the bandages off now, _Josephine_." Seto snapped as his anger rose. Joey froze while looking at him, her eyes widened in surprise.

How….how does he know my name? Joey thought. Seto growled and tore the bandages off of her, knowing he had been right and she was a girl. His eyes widened when he saw her chest. He thought if she was a girl Joey would have had small breasts but in reality they were pretty big, maybe a C cup. It takes Joey a couple seconds to realize what just happened before she crouches down on the floor and covers her chest with her arms.

Seto kept staring at her and Joey started feeling uneasy as well as scared. Seto suddenly came out of the stupor he was in and shook his head.

"Put this on," He muttered while giving her a shirt. Joey stanched the shirt from Seto and quickly put it on. She then stood up and was about to bolt out of the bathroom but Seto stopped her. He picked her up then walked back to his room. He gently placed Joey on his bed before sitting down in a chair near his bed.

"Why?" was all Seto could ask her.

"Something bad happened to me when I was little….i thought if I dressed as a boy no one could find out I was really a girl it wouldn't happen again," Joey told him while looking down. Seto sighed and lifted Joey's head up so she was looking at him. He was surprised so see tears in Joeys eyes.

"Joey what's wrong?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Y…your going to tell everyone in school now aren't you, make me a laughing stock," said Joey, tears streaming down her face and using her real voice.

"I may seem cruel but I'm not that bad, trust me for once Joey," Seto sighed as he sat n the bed next to her. Joey put her head on his shoulder and nodded.

"Also while you're here you're not going to hide who you really are ok," said Seto.

"Alright I will," said Joey and removed her head from his shoulder. She got off the bed and moved her hands up to her hair. Seto watched her, wondering what she was going until he saw her shaking her head rather fast. He was surprised once she was finished that her hair was hanging down and was really long, almost to the middle of her back. His eye started twitching though when he saw all the white flakes on his floor.

"What is that Joey?" asked Seto. She looked at the floor.

"Flakes from my hair jell," She laughed.

"Got a brush I could use?" She sat down while asking him. Seto nodded his head and was about to go get it when his door flew open.

"Seto what is taking you an….Who is that," said Mokuba when he saw Joey.

"It's me Mokuba, Joey." Joey laughed.

"Wow I guess it wasn't lieing when I called you a girl yesterday," said Mokuba, "I like you hair better this way too." Joey blushed slightly as Mokuba jumped onto the bed next to her.

"So you staying like this?" asked Mokuba while looking at Joey.

"Only while I'm here," said Joey, "If I'm outside or with my friends you'll see me dressed as a boy."

"Cool, Joey what's your real name anyway?" asked Mokuba. "

Josephine Wheeler," said Joey.

"Nice name," said Mokuba, "I like it." Again Joey started blushing again causing Seto to laugh.

"Hey Joey did you know Seto loves you?" Mokuba smiled while asking causing his brother to pale. Joey looked at him surprised and…


	9. Joey’s Secret Reviled pt 3

SilverKit: Hiding in her room, the door locked

Chapter Nine: Joey's Secret Reviled (pt 3)

Last Time

"Wow I guess it wasn't lieing when I called you a girl yesterday," said Mokuba, "I like you hair better this way too." Joey blushed slightly as Mokuba jumped onto the bed next to her.

"So you staying like this?" asked Mokuba while looking at Joey.

"Only while I'm here," said Joey, "If I'm outside or with my friends you'll see me dressed as a boy."

"Cool, Joey what's your real name anyway?" asked Mokuba. "

Josephine Wheeler," said Joey.

"Nice name," said Mokuba, "I like it." Again Joey started blushing again causing Seto to laugh.

"Hey Joey did you know Seto loves you?" Mokuba smiled while asking causing his brother to pale. Joey looked at him surprised and…

Now

Joey looked surprised and then stared at Seto, the blush on her face darkening. Seto on the other hand had turned to look away from her, his face bright red. Joey laughed slightly and moved closer to him. She put her hand under his chin and moved his head so he was looking at her. Seto's face still bright red and Mokuba was fighting to keep silent.

"Kaiba don't be embarrassed I feel the same way about you," said Joey softly. Seto's blush darkened and Mokuba started laughing causing the two to look at him.

"Does this mean you two are going to do it and me wind up being an uncle," said Mokuba still laughing,

"Mokuba!" yelled Seto.

"Ep," said Mokuba and started running. Seto jumped of the bed and chased his little brother out of his room and down the hall. Joey moved to stand in the door way and watched the two. She started laughing when Mokuba turned around and jumped on Seto. He then started pulling his hair while Seto tried to pry him off. Joey laughed harder which caught the two's attention. Mokuba and Seto looked at each other before they smiled. Mokuba let go of Seto and both looked at Joey, a smile on their faces.

"uhhh" said Joey before she started running down the hall. Seto and Mokuba started chasing after her.

"Why are you chasing me?" Joey yelled at the two.

"We want to," snickered Seto as they started catching up to her. Joey smirked and started running before turning fast and bolting past Seto and Mokuba. Mokuba skidded to a stop not expecting that but Seto did and turned just as she bolted past him.

He kept running after her and soon Mokuba caught up with him. The two nodded and suddenly speed up. They got right behind Joey and tackled her. Mokuba started tickling her while Seto stat on her back.

"Get off your heavy," said Joey while trying not to laugh. Mokuba kept tickling her and soon found his way to her side.

"No…not there, stop Mokuba," laughed Joey.

"Oh so you're ticklish there huh," said Seto and moved Mokuba away before tickling her in the same spot.

"Kaiba…please I give," said Joey. Seto stops and rolled off of Joey's back.

"Cheaters two ageist one isn't fair." Joey muttered while she glared at the two, sitting up. Joey was alittle shocked when she saw the two sporting matching smiles.

"You're fault you wouldn't stop." Mokuba told her. Joey glared at him making him run down stairs. Joey laughed watching him then saw Seto in front of her with his hand sticking out. She took it and he helped her up before the two walked down stairs.

The three of them goofed around all day, Seto and Joey taking breaks from time to time to work on their project. Later the two looked up to see Mokuba walking into to library. "What Mokie?" asked Seto.

"I'm hungry Seto and the cook left earlier," said Mokuba. Joey laughed standing up and walked over to him.

"Don't worry I'll make something." She told him while ruffling his hair.

"You can cook." Seto Snorted. Joey glared at him making him shut up and all of them walked downstairs.

"Big kitchen." Joey whistled while walking into the kitchen. Seto laughed as Joey got things around to cook something.

"What are you making?" asked Mokuba while sitting on a stool.

"Out," said Joey, "It's a surprise." Mokuba pouted and walked out of the kitchen while Joey started cooking.

After about an hour, and Joey cursing a couple times dinner was done.

"Kaiba I hate your stove," said Joey. Mokuba laughed at her as she sat the food on the table.

"I swear I've never worked with something so temperamental," said Joey while sitting down.

"What is it?" asked Mokuba while poking the food.

"Quesada, there good." Joey told him. Mokuba took a bite and smiled saying, "It's good."

"Not bad, who knew you could cook." Seto said while taking a bite. Joey glared at him and threw a piece of ice, hitting Seto in the shoulder.

"Mokie bed," Seto told him seeing the clock.

"But Seto," whined Mokuba.

"No buts, bed its late," said Seto.

"Over baring brothers," Mokuba muttered while walking up to bed.

Joey laughed as Mokuba went to bed. Seto and Joey a few minutes later sat down on the couch.

"um Joey," said Seto.

"Ya," said Joey, almost leaning agenst him.

"I was…well Joey," Seto struggled making her look at him.

"What every you're trying to saw Kaiba you can I won't get mad," She told him in a gentle voice.

"Um Joey….will you be my girlfriend," Seto asked her. Joey smiled brightly and jumped in Kaiba's lap saying,

"Yes." She then hugged him.

"Also Joey please start calling me Seto," Seto told her while hugging her back

"I will, and you can call me whatever you want….that's not dirty," She told him.

"Ok Puppy," He laughed out with a smile on his face. Joey looked at him confused before she started laughing. She put her head on his shoulder and nuzzled the side of his neck. After a couple minutes Seto looked down to see Joey fast asleep. Seto smiled and picked her up and carried Joey to her room.


	10. Christmas Surprise

SilverKit: Huffing, rubbing her left shoulder

Chapter Ten: Christmas Surprise

Mokuba woke up early and looked at his calendar which made him sigh, it was Christmas Eve. He then smiled when he saw the roads were alittle better, enough that someone could drive to the mall. He then ran out of his room and into Seto's .

"Seto wake up wake up I need a favor!" He yelled while jumping on the bed. Seto slowly opened his eyes to look at his smiling little brother next to him.

"What Mokie?" asked Seto sitting up.

"The roads are better…could you go pick up some packages I ordered?" asked Mokuba, giving Seto his cute look that he knew would make him do anything he asked.

"I hate that look," Seto muttered with a sigh as he nodded his head yes. Mokuba smiled and hugged his brother.

"They'll be wrapped so no peaking," Mokuba told him while handing him the pick up slip. Seto nodded his head and started getting dressed as Mokuba walked out of his room.

As soon as he was dressed he walked downstairs to see Mokuba watching TV. He shook his head as he headed out to his car, his keys in his left hand. He shuttered alittle as the cold air hit him but got into his car. He started it up and backed out of the drive way before heading towards the mall. Joey looked out her window and saw Seto driving off. She was alittle confused but shrugged and walked downstairs, a blackish red robe over a pair of pajamas Seto had given her to wear. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen to pour herself a class of coffee. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch sipping her coffee while looking at Mokuba.

"Morning Joey," said Mokuba once he noticed her.

"Where did Seto go?" asked Joey.

"To get the packages I ordered and the one you asked me to order," said Mokuba. Joey smiled and relaxed on the couch, slowly drinking her coffee.

Seto parked close to the store entrance he needed, one of the only parking spots left. He shook his head as he locked his car before carefully making his way to the store. He walked inside while casually while looking for package pickup. He finally found it and quickly walked over, wanting to beat everyone that seemed to be looking for the same place. He rang the bell when he saw no one at the counter luckily he didn't have to wait long. A girl with short brown hair, not to much older then him or Joey walked up.

"How may I help you?" The girl asked.

"I'm here to pickup these items for my little brother," answered Seto while handing the girl the slip. The girl took it before reading it over before walking over to a rather large stack and grabbing the first six packages wrapping in various Duel Monster wrapping paper.

Should have know Mokuba would pick that kind of paper, thought Seto as the girl sat the packages in front of him then typing something on the computer.

"Ok sir, these have already been paid in full so you can go," said the girl before walking over to another customer.

Seto shook his head, almost feeling sorry for the poor girl before going to his car. He got there rather quickly and left the parking lot as fast as he could, already passed 5:00 and he had left at 1:30. He finally got home at 7:10 and grabbed the packages from the car.

"Mokuba Kaiba get your butt over here and help with these!" Seto yelled while walking in. Mokuba ran over and grabbed half while Seto carried the other half into the living room. Joey watched to two enter and smiled before standing up. She walked over to Seto and lightly brushed the snow off his hair before kissing him lightly. Seto kissed her back before breaking apart when Mokuba made a fake gagging sound.

"Mokuba stop that," said Joey.

"Why it always makes you two break apart," said Mokuba. Both glared at him making him quickly leave the room.

"Have a fun day?" asked Joey, laughter in her voice.

"Loads, over two hours to get home," said Seto before kissing her again. Joey smiled as Kaiba sat on the couch and put her in his lap. Joey smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as he turned on the TV, flipping the channels.

"I hope you like Christmas specials because that's all that I on," said Joey.

"Oh well at least I'm back home with you my puppy." Seto muttered while wrapping his arms around Joey's waist. Joey smiled and for almost three hours the two stayed that way talking or watching TV. Joey smiled and looked up at Seto when she herd a yawn. "You're tied, you should get some sleep," She said factually. Seto yawned again before nodding his head. He picked Joey up and put her in her room before going to bet himself.

"Its Christmas its Christmas!" Mokuba yelled causing Seto to wake up. He laughed and walked over to Joey's room to see her still asleep. He walked over to the bed and leaned down giving Joey a kiss. She slowly started waking up and kissing him back when both of them saw a flash of light. They broke apart to see Mokuba with a camera up to his eye and realized he had just taken a picture. Seto stood up and ran after his little brother.

"Come down stairs puppy," He cried over his shoulder to her. Joey laughed and pulled a robe before walking downstairs. She saw Seto putting Mokuba into a headlock in front of the tree. She walked over and sat down next to Seto as he let Mokuba go. She laughed as he tore into the gifts and handed everyone theirs, 3 for Joey, 3 for Seto, and 4 for Mokuba.

The two watched as Mokuba opened his up, two of them being games he bought for himself. From Joey he received an armband made of silver and Seto got him a few hair ties along with a couple games in one box.

"What's with the hair ties Seto?" asked Mokuba.

"To tie you're hair back I saw it was getting in your way when you were doing your homework," said Seto. Mokuba stuck his tongue out at Seto who then noticed Joey about to open a present that he wanted her to open last.

"Let's open this one last," He said while putting his hand over hers. Joey laughed but nodded her head. She opened the first two, the one Mokuba was new duel monster cards and the first one from Seto was a Red Eyes Black Dragon plushie.

"Thank you Seto," She said with a smile. He didn't say anything put handed her the other one.

"Open yours first, just not the one from me yet," She said smiling. Seto looked at her but did what she asked, the two being a new coat and a new suit from Mokuba, the coat having a Blue Eyes on it.

Mokuba smiled as Joey looked at him while Seto was a little shocked before throwing a ball of wrapping paper at him. Mokuba laughed and watched as Seto opened his right after to reveal a chain necklace with a Red Eyes Black Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon intertwined with his name on the Blue eyes and Joey's real name on the Red Eye. Joey put the necklace on him before going to open the one from him.

Seto watched Joey as she opened her last gift. Inside the wrapping paper was a small box and when she opened it to reveal a black collar with a blue metal plate on it with 'Puppy' carved into it in dark grey. Seto laughed and put the collar on his before kissing her, Mokuba in the background making gagging noises.


	11. Back to School

SilverKit: Smiling Its chapter eleven already

Chapter Eleven: Back to School

Joey sighed as she drove to school; her car was a red convertible from Pegasus for Christmas with a Red Eyes Black Dragon on the hood. She pulled up into a parking place then smiled noticing she parked next to Seto who was just getting out of his car. She jumped out of her car and walked over to him, a smile on her face. Seto noticed her car alittle surprised.

"Where did you get the car?" Seto asked surprised.

"Pegasus got it for me," said Joey before noticing Seto was wearing his necklace under his jacket as well as alittle disappointed she was dressed back as a boy. Seto then raised his eyebrow when he noticed Joey's hair didn't have any gel in it and she had cut it so it was to her shoulders.

"Don't like my short hair?" Joey asked with a smirk. Seto shook his head no before the two walked towards the school, both splitting up half way to the front door.

"Joey!" she herd someone calling her name from behind her. She turned and saw Yugi, Yami, Ryo, Bakura, and Tristan running up to him, Tea behind them barley to keep up with them. She smiled and stopped to let them catch up with her, not knowing the smile was still on her face from earlier.

"Have a good Christmas guys," Joey asked, almost using her girl voice. They all nodded their heads.

"Joey…you look different." Tea said. The others looked at her better and the first thing that stood out was her hair then how she seemed to be happier then she did before break. "Ya I cut my hair and decided to stop using so much gel," said Joey while shrugging her shoulders.

All of them then walked into the school and to their lockers. While Joey gathered her things from her locker she noticed a couple girls hitting on Seto. She gripped her books tightly while walking past them, out of the corner of her eyes noticing Seto was agitated by the other girls. Joey and the gang sat down in their first class while Seto walked in and sat down behind her.

A week later on a Friday while at lunch Bakura noticed that Joey had a black collar with a blue metal plate on it with 'Puppy' carved into it in dark grey around her neck.

"What is this?" Bakura asked as he got closer. He then grabbed her collar slightly. "Wow Joey that looks nice," said Yugi.

"Where did you get that?" asked Tristan. Joey tensed very slightly which caught Yami's attention.

"Yes, and what is with the name carved into it Joey?" Yami asked.

Joey growled while taking Bakura's hand away then pushing him away. She then stood up as the lunch bell rang. She then ran to class leaving them behind her. The rest of the gang followed after her. Joey tapped her fingers on her desk while waiting for the bell to ring to let the loose. Everyone rushed out as the final bell rang, Seto staying behind. As Joey ran past him he grabbed her wrist.

"Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes." Seto whispered into her ear. Joey nodes her head before walking out of the room. She grabbed her things out of her locker then was about to walk to the bathroom when Tristan and Tea stopped her.

"Joey want to go to the arcade with me and Tea?" asked Tristan.

"Maybe later, I have something I need to do," Joey said, wanting them to leave.

It took almost five minutes before the two left then Joey ran to the bathroom. She yelped as she felt someone grab her around the waist. She looked around her shoulder to see Seto. She relaxed and saw Seto lock the bathroom door. He started kissing Joey on the lips, Joey kissing back.

"You're late puppy," Seto said quietly after breaking the kiss for a breath.

"Sorry Seto, Tristan and Tea wouldn't let me go," Joey muttered into his neck, her head on his shoulder.

"How about we go out tonight Joey, as a couple," said Seto. Joey smiled and nodded her head.

"Great I'll pick you up at 6:30 tonight," said Seto, "Oh and dress like a girl." Joey glared weakly at him and playfully slapped his arm before walking out of the bathroom. Joey smiled as she walked to her car before driving home. Seto not to long after doing the same thing.

Later that night at about 5:50 Joey as in her room getting around. She smiled while picking out a long black skirt and blue shirt. She puts the skirt on and almost binds her chest out of habit. Joey shakes her head though and puts a white bra on before putting her shirt on. She smiled and put her collar on her neck before lying down on her bed. She grabs the plushy Seto got her and hugged it tightly while listening to music. At 6:20 she started walking downstairs. She herd the door bell ring and, thinking it was Seto there early.

"I'll get it Silver!" Joey yelled while walking to the door.

"Alright Joey," Pegasus called back from the other room, not know what Joey was dressed in.

Joey paled though as she opened the door and say Yugi, Ryo, Tristan, Bakura, Yami, and Tea standing in the front door. Every one looked shocked at her, seeing her in girl clothes. She then notices the shock turning into something she couldn't place. She whimpered alittle as she started backing away from the door.


	12. The Gang’s Demand

Shina: Here is chapter Twelve

Warning there is a small, yet oral sex scene in this chapter, if you don't want to see it skip the end of the chapter and I did warn you about this and the rating was a warning so don't report this, its your fault you read it knowing fully well you had two warnings this wasn't for kiddies!

Chapter Twelve: The Gang's Demand 

Joey started slowly backing away from the front door while everyone was looking at her. Bakura stopped her though by grabbing her wrist, a little harder then needed though. Joey whimpered slightly trying to get her wrist free, feeling her friends still looking at her. They all turned hearing a knocking on the door.

"Puppy you ready to go?" They herd someone say. Joey looked over, her face shown clearly with fear and everyone saw Seto at the door, his necklace showing clearly and wearing a nice pair of jeans and a white shirt. Seto growled slightly seeing Bakura holding Joey's wrist tightly and walked over to him. He ripped Bakura away from Joey. He then walked her over to the living room, the others following behind her. Seto sat down on the couch with everyone else filling in by sitting in chairs or on the floor. Tea spotted Seto's necklace and was about to ask him about it when he pulled Joey down to sit on his lap. Joey blushed slightly but rested her head on his shoulder.

Yugi, Ryo, and Tristan looked at the two confused; Tea's face was blank while Yami and Bakura gave the two a knowing look.

"Um Joey what is going on?" asked Ryo. Joey sighed and shook her head ageist Kaiba's shoulder/neck.

"Come on Puppy they are your friends you need to tell them," said Seto while rubbing her back. Joey sighed and nodded her head before moving her head to look at her friends. "Well…me and Seto are dating," Joey told them but was still to nerves to tell them the rest.

"So whey are you dressed like a girl?" asked Tea.

"Because I am a girl," said Joey, "My real name is Josephine." All of them looked at her shocked then everyone looked at Tristan when he started laughing.

"I was wondering when you would finally tell the other," laughed Tristan.

"You knew Tristan?" asked Ryo. "

Yes, for about eight years when she was eleven," Tristan told them.

"And I have known for fourteen year," said Pegasus walking into the room scaring all of them.

"S…Silver, I thought you were working?" stuttered Joey. Pegasus shook his head and calmly sat down next to her and Seto.

"Joey why are you dressed like that anyway?" Pegasus asked once he saw what she was wearing.

"Um…me and Seto were going out tonight," Joey told him quietly.

"Any you were dressed like that why?" asked Pegasus, giving both a stern look. "Were a couple that's why," said Seto while putting his arms around her waist.

"I see," said Pegasus.

"So Joey is your collar from Kaiba?" asked Yugi. Joey nodded her head alittle while

"So did you get Kaiba his necklace?" Ryo asked.

"Yes she did," said Seto. Everyone but Tea smiled at the two and stood up to leave.

"Glad to see you finally found someone, even if it is Kaiba," Tristan said patting her on the back. Joey laughed and walked her friends to the door. She waved as they walked off before walking back to the living room to see Pegasus standing in front of Seto.

"Silver?" asked Joey while walking into the room.

"Sit down Josephine," said Pegasus.

Joey gulped but did as he asked and sat down.

"Alright Kaiba-boy if your going to be dating Josephine, I have a few ground rules you will go by," Pegasus told them. Seto looked at him, almost glaring but Pegasus acted like he hadn't seen it.

"First off you will treat her with respect, second every date you two have she will be home no later then 11:00 at night, and lastly no sex got it," said Pegasus looking them both in the eyes for the last rule.

"Yes Pegasus," said Seto.

"Um Silver, could Seto stay tonight?" asked Joey.

Pegasus closed his eyes for a moment thinking before nodding his head.

"Well since it's late I guess he can." Pegasus agreed. Joey smiled and jumped off the couch giving him a hug.

"Thank you." She said after releasing him from the hug. She then took Kaiba's hand and led him up the stairs to a guest bedroom.

"Joey?" asked Seto.

"You can sleep here tonight my room is right next door," said Joey before kissing him. Seto smiled and kissed him back hard before the two broke apart.

"Night Puppy," said Seto and kissed her cheek as she left the room.

Lemon till End

A few hours later the door to Seto's door opened slowly. The person in the door way smirked and walked over to the bed. They pulled the covers off of the bed exposing Seto's body for them to see. The person smirked seeing that he was only in his boxers and laid on the bed on their knees. They pulled Seto's boxers off slowly then put then on the bed next to them. They smiled before kissing up Seto's leg then licking the underside of his member. Seto's eyes snapped open when the person took his member into their mouth. He looked down and was surprised to see a mass of blonde hair.

"J…J…Joey," Seto stuttered as Joey started sucking on his member harder. He pulled Joey away from him making her look up at him.

"What's wrong Seto?" she asked him.

"W…We can't do this Joey," Seto told her.

"Why?" asked Joey looking up at him.

"What Pegasus said," said Seto.

"He said no sex he didn't say anything about this though Seto," said Joey before licking Seto's member again. Seto moaned out for her to continue, not caring anymore. Joey started sucking his member hard, Seto fisting his hands in her hair. Joey smirked slightly and continued to suck him hard. Soon Seto moaned out her name and cummed in her mouth. Joey swallowed all of it and moved away licking her lips. Seto shuttered while Joey pulled his boxers back on. Joey then grabbed the covers and moved up to lie down next to him.

Seto smiled tucking the covers around them both and moved Joey to lay her head on his chest. Joey smiled and snuggled closer into his chest while Seto wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I love you Puppy," muttered Seto before falling asleep, Joey right behind him.


	13. Rules Broken

Shina: Well here is the Thirteenth chapter

Warning there is a sex scene in this chapter, if you don't want to see it skip the end of the chapter and I did warn you about this and the rating was a warning so don't report this, its your fault you read it knowing fully well you had two warnings this wasn't for kiddies!

Chapter Thirteen: Rules Broken

Pegasus opened the door to Seto's room and saw Joey laying her head on his chest. He smiled and shut to door, letting the two sleep alittle longer. As he shut the door Seto slowly opened his eyes and looked down seeing Joey curled up next to him. Seto smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist while Joey nuzzled her head into his chest. Joey slowly opened her eyes as she felt someone kissing her. She saw it was Seto and kissed him back while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Think we should get out of bed Puppy?" asked Seto when they separated for air.

Joey nodded her head and stood up as Seto got off the bed as well. Joey smiled and walked out of the room and into hers. Once Seto was dressed he walked over to her room to see Joey only in a pair of shorts and a bra. Joey turned around hearing the door opened then dived into her closet blushing.

"What's the matter Puppy?" Seto laughed.

"Nothing go downstairs I'll be down as soon as I find a shirt," stammered Joey while looking threw her closet.

"Alright but where something alittle girly, were going out when your done," Seto told her. Joey nodded her head and picked a dark blue shirt and changed into a long black skirt.

When she got downstairs she saw Seto waiting for her by the door. She smiled and walked over to him then giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Pegasus tapped his foot to get the two's attention.

"Have fun and Kaiba keep her safe got it," Pegasus said. Seto nodded his head before leading Joey out the door and to his car. Seto opened the door for her then shut it after Joey was settled in the seat. Seto got into the car as well and as soon as they were both ready he took off to his favorite restaurant.

Seto stopped his car in front of a fancy restaurant making Joey look at him.

"Why are we here Seto?" asked Joey.

"I wanted to take you somewhere nice first before deciding on somewhere else, you don't mind do you puppy?" asked Seto while helping her out of the car. Joey shook her head no and the two walked inside, Joey holding Seto's arm. The two walked inside and a waiter seated them.

"What can I get you two?" asked the waiter, a pencil and a notepad in his hands, "A drink to get you started perhaps?"

"I'll have a coke as will the lady," said Seto. The waiter nodded his head before taking the rest of their order and leaving. Joey looked at him surprised when he stood up and offered his hand to her.

"Want to dance Puppy?" asked Seto, his hand still held out. Joey nodded her head and took his hand, Seto helping her up.

Seto led them to the dance floor, a slow song playing and put his arms around her waist. The two danced close together while the song played. Joey put her head on his shoulder while the two moved to the beat of the song. As the song ended Seto felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked but before he could say anything he felt Joey moved from his arms. He looked to see Duke Devil's arms around Joey's waist dancing with her, Joey having a disgusted look on her face that went unnoticed by Duke.

"Who are you little lady?" asked Duke.

"None of your business, now please let go I already have a dance partner," snapped Joey.

"I'm a much better dancer then Kaiba now what's your name little lady," said Duke. "Josephine, now let me go," said Joey.

"Actually I want to keep dancing with you," said Duke then almost kissed Joey on the lips, if she hadn't moved just in time.

"Please let go of me," said Joey trying to get away. Duke shook his head no and kept dancing with her.

I'm surprised she is acting like this most of Kaiba's dates love it when I get them away from him. Duke thought while Joey was seething.

Seto finally had enough and walked over to the two. He then bristled when he saw Duke grab Joey's butt and kiss her fully on the lips. He was about to attacked Duke but stopped when he saw Joey's whole upper body tense up. Joey felt her whole body tense when Duke kissed her. It made her feel so sick she thought she was going to pass out. Her fists tighten and she punched Duke hard in the stomach.

"I said leave me alone you ass," snapped Joey, accidentally using her male voice."Wheeler what is going on!" yelling Duke's eyes widen before he grabbed Joey by her collar.

Joey started coughing and grabbed Duke's wrist trying to make him let go. Seto stomped over and hit Duke on the back of the head. Duke's grip loosened on the collar as he fell onto the floor, passed out. He then carefully picked Joey up bridal style and walked out of the restaurant, leaving the money for their orders on the table. He carried her out to his car and gently placed her in the backseat. He started driving to a place he went whenever he needed somewhere to think or be alone. Joey looked up, holding her neck.

"Where are we going Seto?" Joey asked.

"To a spot we can be alone and you can recover," said Seto while pulling into a driveway.

He got out and walked over to the backseat. He helped Joey out then walked inside. The building was a small wood cabin painted light blue. He walked to a room and placed Joey on the bed. He then went to the door and locked it before going back to the room. He sat on the bed next to her as Joey rubbed her neck.

"Are you alright Puppy?" asked Seto. Joey nodded her head before resting her head on his shoulder. After a while the two laid down on the bed curled up close together. Joey had her head on Seto's chest with his hands around her waist. Seto smiled down at her before kissing Joey hard on the lips. Joey wrapped her arms around Seto's neck while he rolled them over so he was on top.

He moved his hands down to the hem of her shirt then, without waiting to see how she would react he tore her shirt off. Joey gasped when he tore her bra off then started licking her left breast. Seto sat up after hearing Joey moan and when he did she grabbed his shirt and took it off him. He chuckled slightly at her before Joey brought him down for another kiss. While they kissed Seto's hands traveled down to her waist and took her skirt along with her underwear off in one movement. Joey looked at him as he took his pants off, leaving him only in his light blue boxers. He smiled down at her as he removed his boxers before lying down between Joey's spreader legs.

Lemon till end of chapter

She looked at him before leaning up for a kiss. Seto smiles and kissed her before thrusting inside of her. Joey screamed in his mouth from pain while Seto stayed still until she adjusted. After a while the pain disappeared and Joey wondered why Seto wasn't moving. She moved her hips some and gasped when his member moved deeper inside of her. Seto smirked hearing her gasp and pulled out some before thrusting back in earning a moan from Joey.

He kissed her hard thrusting into her faster. Joey moaned in Seto's mouth when he hit something in her.

"Harder," Joey cried out when Seto hit the same spot. He smirked and gladly answered her call. Soon Joey was withering underneath him close to her release.

"Wait for me," he said in her ear making Joey shudder. Seto was grunting with every thrust now and started moving faster. Joey suddenly screamed out his name with his next thrust, reaching her climax. Seto shuddered thrusting into her one more time before calling out her name, reaching his own climax.

Both were breathing heavily as Seto rolled over so that Joey was on top of him. She smiled and rested her head on his chest as both came back to earth. Seto smiled at her, running his hand threw her hair. Joey smiled her eyes half open and nuzzled her head ageist his chest.

"Love you Seto." Joey yawned out.

"Love you to Puppy," said Seto watching Joey fall asleep. Seto wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. He moved his hand up and down her back slowly making her sigh in her sleep. He yawned slightly trying to hold off sleep alittle longer, wanting to hold her in his arms alittle longer. He then soon gave in and fell asleep, her arms wrapped tightly around her wait.


	14. Pegasus Finds Out

Shina: If your wondering where my sister and brother-in-law are

Chapter Fourteen: Pegasus Finds Out

Joey slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She smiled seeing Seto beside her, their legs scissored together, his hand on her left breast. She moved her free hand threw his hair, her other arm pinned under his side. Seto muttered something in his sleep, leaning into her hand while slowly opening one of his eyes.

"Hey sleepy," said Joey quietly.

"How long have you been up Josephine?" asked Seto. Joey was alittle surprised Seto used her real name but shook it off.

"Just a few minutes," She answered. Seto nodded his head while sitting up, bringing Joey with him. She smiled and kissed him on the lips lightly before they got out of bed.

Joey watched at Seto pulled his boxers and pants on before picking his shirt off the ground.

"Shouldn't you get dressed?" Seto said looking at her with a smile. Joey sighed and nodded her head before pulling her underwear on and put her bra back on. Seto held back a laugh as he pulled his shirt on when he watched Joey put her skirt and shirt on inside out. He held his hand out to her and then led her out to his car, locking the door behind him. He helped her into the car then drove her home.

When he pulled up to the house he kissed Joey bye before letting her out of his car. Joey waved him off as Seto drove off before walking up to the door. She quietly unlocked it then walked in, knowing if Pegasus saw her both she and Seto would be in trouble. She quietly shut the door then went to walk up to her room when she heard Pegasus.

"Josephine Wheeler why are you getting in so late!" She heard Pegasus yell. Joey turned to see Pegasus staring at her at the bottom of the stairs.

Pegasus has saw Joey about to walk up to her room and yelled to her when he noticed something. Her hair was messed up and her clothes were inside out.

"Well young lady?" asked Pegasus tapping his foot.

"Me and Kaiba lost track of time that's all," said Joey.

"It's five in the morning I would say so," said Pegasus.

"Silver can we talk it a minute I want to change," said Joey before bolting to her room before he could say anything else to her.

Joey ran into her room and shut the door. She took off her clothes then realized she had been wearing them inside out since she got redressed. She took out a pair of comfy shorts and shirt. She then took her collar off noticing bright red marks on both sides of her neck. She smiled but looked shock when she saw Pegasus's angry face in the mirror. She quickly turned around.

"Where are those marks from?" Pegasus said.

Joey shook her head, scared to tell him Seto gave them to her.

"Joey please tell me," said Pegasus.

"Only if you promise not to loose your temper," She whispered with a shake of her head. Pegasus nodded his head and Joey sighed, sitting on her bed.

"Seto gave them to me," she told Pegasus, not looking at him.

"What?" asked Pegasus.

"You heard me," said Joey. Pegasus glared at her and after a few more questions Joey told him everything about last night, without going into to much detail. Joey looked at Pegasus surprised when she realized he wasn't going to loose his temper at her.

"Just tell me something Joey," said Pegasus.

"What?" asked Joey, gripping her REBD plushie in her arms.

"Does he truly love you?" asked Pegasus, "Because I don't want to see you getting hurt again." Joey looked at him shocked.

"I know he does," She responded. Pegasus smiled and hugged her before walking out of the room.

"I'm glad about that and I'll leave you alone to get some sleep," He told her. Joey smiled before lying down on her bed and closed her eyes before falling asleep, her REBD plushie in her arms still.


	15. Taken!

Shina: Well here is fifteen, oh and my sister and FireWolf are still gone so its just me again

Chapter Fifteen: Taken!

Joey jumped out of her car in front of Seto's mansion and walked inside. Seto had asked her to come over to ask her something. She was slightly nerves as she walked up to his office, but also happy. The two had been together for almost six and a half months now, Pegasus watching them like a hawk since the incident four months ago. She swallowed the lump in her throat before knocking on Seto's office door which earned her a "enter" from the opposite side. Joey opened the door and almost laughed seeing Seto, he was still in his pjs, which were only a pair of shirts and a tank top as well as the necklace she had gotten him.

"Just wake up Seto?" she asked while sitting down across from him.

"If I did?" asked Seto.

"No reason," said Joey while smiling.

Joey leaned on the desk looking at him in the eyes,

"So why did you ask me to come here Seto?" She asked him. Seto sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"I have a meeting coming up and I need a date to come with me…..so if you don't mind will you?" He asked. Joey laughed seeing how nerves he was getting and nodded her head while getting out.

"Of course Seto," She laughed. Seto let out a sigh in relief; he had thought she wouldn't want to go.

"You know its going to be at a high class restaurant right Puppy?" asked Seto. Joey nodded her head.

"I guessed that part, date, time you're picking me up?" She asked. Seto laughed while shaking his while answering,

"Tomorrow, 6:30 sharp," He answered. Joey nodded her head smiling.

"See you their Seto," She laughed. She then walked out of his office and back home.

The next day Joey was rummaging threw her closet to find something to wear. It was 4:30 so she had only two hours to get around, and since Seto was always early is was more like an hour and twenty minutes. Almost an hour and fifteen minutes later Joey was ready. She had found a dark blue dress that went to the middle of her shins and had no straps. She had also curled her hair some and put a slight amount of make up on. Just as she was fastening her collar she heard Pegasus.

"Joey Kaiba is here!" Pegasus yelling. Joey smiled brightly and walked down the stairs to the living room.

She almost busted out laughed when she saw both Seto's and Pegasus's jaws drop when they saw her. "

W…wow Joey you look amazing," Seto stammered out while Pegasus just hugged her.

"You look great nock'em dead at Kaiba's meeting Joey," whispered Pegasus into Joey's ear. She laughed and nodded her head while walking over to Seto.

"You know the rules Kaiba-boy, don't let anything happen to her," Pegasus told them as the two walked to his car. They drove to the restaurant with Seto blasting the music and laughing when Joey shook her head at him.

Once there Seto held the door open for her and the two walked in. He led her to the table and the people he was there to make a deal with were there already. Seto pulled Joey's chair out for her then sat down next to her.

"Oh so this is your phantom girlfriend Kaiba," said one of the clients. Seto just looked at him while they all ordered drinks, one tried to give Joey a glass of whine but she shook her head and said she wanted tea instead. The clients and their dates were all talking, Joey keeping relatively quiet. She only talked when someone talked to her. Seto leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Puppy are you alright?" He asked. Joey slightly shook her head so the others wouldn't notice before whispering back.

"Actually no, I haven't been feeling to well for alittle over a month now but I didn't want to worry you," She responded. Seto looked at her shocked before whispering back, worry clearly cutting threw.

"Puppy if you haven't been feeling well you didn't have to come." He told her.

"I'll be fine really," Joey told him.

Seto sighed before nodding his head in defeat. He started talking to a couple clients, slipping his hand under the table to put it on top of Joey's making her smile. A few minutes later Joey started feeling sick.

"Excuse me," she muttered. Before anyone could ask what was wrong she darted towards the bathroom. Joey ran right into a stall and started throwing up, violently emptying the contents of her stomach; which wasn't much. She stood up and went over the sink, washing her mouth out with water from the tap. She was so busy trying to get the taste out of her mouth she never notice a person walk up behind her until is was to late. They swung a large item back then into the back of Joey's head, knocking her out almost instantly. The person smiled and snuck Joey out of the restaurant then drove off.

Seto started getting worried about Joey. He didn't know why she had left like she did and now she had been gone for almost twenty minutes. He was about to go looking for her when a waiter walked up to him, handing Seto a letter.

"Mr. Kaiba this was left up front for you," They said. Seto looked at him before taking the letter and waving the waiter off. He opened the letter then started reading it. He turned ghostly white and grabbed his necklace once he finished reading the letter. The letter told him that someone had taken Joey from him and the only way that he would get her back is if he found where she was being hidden. He ran over to the table where his meeting was at.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave there is a family problem," said Seto in a rush. They all nodded their head in understanding then watched Seto literally run out the front door. He ran to his car and speed home, trying of who would take Joey from him with out a reason that involved.

Joey slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurry. She shook her head slowly making her vision clear. A sharp chill went down Joey's spine when she felt something cold around her wrist and ankles. She looked seeing she was chained to a wall and the room around her was damp and dark. A dull throb was making itself known to her now where she had gotten stuck in the bathroom.

"Wh…where am I? Why am I here?" Joey asked herself. "That you will find out soon enough Josephine," a voice called from the dark.

Seto where are you I think something bad is going to happen, Joey thought with a shutter.


	16. Joey’s DespairKaiba’s Sadness

Chapter Sixteen: Joey's Despair/Kaiba's Sadness

Seto was pacing the living room of Pegasus's mansion, his hands on the side of his head.

"I can believe this happened it's all my fault," Seto said for what seemed like the thousandth time in the past two weeks.

"Kaiba I've already said it before you had no idea someone would take her, especially in a public place like that," said Pegasus.

"But it is if I hadn't asked her to go she would have been here where she was safe!" Seto snapped at him. Pegasus looked at him shocked before coughing slightly while explaining, "Kaiba I knew she had been ill lately so if anyone is to blame it is me I should have told her not to go, been more of a parent then a friend like I have been the past three months." "Three months!" Seto yelled, "Joey has been sick for three months!"

"She wouldn't let me take her to the doctors to find out what was wrong and you know why, she's seventeen but she still acts like the little girl I would all those years ago," Pegasus sighed while nodding his head.

Seto's face went blank before sitting down, his knees giving out.

"Come on Kaiba we'll find her we just have to put our minds together," Pegasus told him. Seto blinked looking at him making Pegasus stand up. He walked over to the boy and put his hands on his shoulders, looking him dead in the eyes.

"As much as I hate to admit it Kaiba you're what gives Joey strength, you are the one that has made her happy the past six months don't give up now, we will find her," Pegasus told him. Seto looked at him surprised before nodding his head, his determination returning full force.

Joey opened her eyes slowly, not wanting to see the room she was started to get accustom to. Her wrists were sore so she knew she was still there which made her sob slightly while opening her eyes completely. She heard someone snickering and looked seeing her kidnapper. Joey whimpered slightly seeing a whip in her hand as she walked towards her. She shook her head while grabbing Joey's chin to make her look her in the eyes.

"Now Josephine the way your acting would make people think you're scared," the women laughed.

"Fuck off bitch and let me go!" snapped Joey before whimpering, knowing she said the wrong thing.

The women glared at Joey before raising the whip over her head then crashing it down on Joey's shoulder. The impact made Joey scream in pain at the top of her lungs as she felt the skin on her shoulder tear open and blood poor out of the wound. She shivered feeling the blood run down her chest then dripped onto the floor.

"Now what do you call me," The woman smirked while saying this.

"Y…your name is Nattily," Joey whispered from the pain.

"Josephine you think you would be used to this since I keep doing it ever day," Nattily calmly told her. Joey just hung her head knowing it was true. All over her arms, legs, chest, and neck had old whip or nice wounds and a few on her face even. Nattily smiled walking up to Joey slowly until she was a foot away from her. She ran a hand along the wound she inflicted making Joey flinch causing Nattily to laugh slightly.

She pulled a small dagger from her boot then brought it up to Joey's right arm. She looked Joey in the eyes and smirked before slashing Joey's across the arm three times making her scream in pain. Nattily wiped the blood from her dagger then looked Joey over.

"Hmm you sure are gaining some weight Josephine," Nattily stated before turning around, "I guess I'll call a friend so he can see what might be wrong." She slammed the door to the room and walked to her's calling a favor in from her friend.

Back at the mansion Seto was passing back and forth once again, thinking hard. He had reread the note a few times and realized the hand righting looked very familiar, he just didn't know from where. Seto sighed, running his fingers threw his hair.

"Kaiba take a second to close your eyes, it should help with your thinking," Pegasus told him as he walked into the room. Seto sighed but took Pegasus's advice and closed his eyes. His breathing slowed down slightly with his mind and body calming down. Seto then opened his eyes.

"I think I know who took her," Seto told Pegasus. The two were about to leave the mansion when a person came up to the door.

"Oh Mr. Pegasus, Mr. Kaiba I have a message for the two of you," the person told them.

"What is it," Pegasus asked him, looking the person dead in the eyes.

"Uh, I um have a letter for you and Mr. Kaiba," the person told him before handing Pegasus a piece of paper. When Pegasus took the paper the person took off running away from the two. Pegasus blinked watching him leave before opening the paper. He gasped and slowly handed it over to Seto who started tearing it apart.

"T…that bitch!" Seto hollered.

"Why would she take Joey?" Pegasus asked himself.

"I don't know but I'm going to find her and get Joey back!" Seto hollered and marched to his car. Before Pegasus could say a word to stop him Kaiba droved away, towards his office.

Meanwhile Joey was still in the same situation when Nattily had left except the wound had stopped bleeding and had been bandaged. Joey slowly opened her eyes then closed them quickly when she heard the door opening and saw Nattily enter the room. She opened her eyes though when she felt an ice cold hand on her stomach. She looked down to see a man in about his mid 40s with grey hair wearing a white lab coat and rubber gloves poking and prodding her stomach. The actions made her his and glare at the man. He smirked up at her before standing up straight.

"Ah, so the patient is awake," He said looking down at her. He shook his head before bending over his medical bag before taking out a syringe. Joey started whimpering and when the man brought the needle to her skin she tried to kick him away.

"Now Josephine keep it up and you will get punished," Nattily told her calmly, her arms crossed. Joey stopped moving and let the man stick the needle into her arm before drawling some blood.

"Be back in a couple hours to tell you the results," The man smiled saying this. Joey sighed, hanging her head while she waited. Two hours later the man came back with a large smirk on his face.

"Well Nattily your little hostage is about three and a half months pregnant with Seto Kaiba's child," He told the two before handing Nattily his bill and leaving. Joey's eye widened in surprise while Nattily's shown anger.

"Well Little Josephine I guess the stomach is off limits but the rest of you aren't," Nattily told her before taking a whip out. She struck numerous times, hitting her in the arms, legs, face and once in the chest until Joey screamed for her to stop and for someone to help her. Nattily smirked and walked out of the room, her whip leaving a trail of blood behind her. Joey silently cried as Nattily left, flood flowing from her wounds.


	17. Help Me Seto!

Chapter Seventeen: Help Me Seto

Seto's head was resting in his hands while he was deep in thought. It had been almost a month since he had gotten the message and he still hadn't found out where Joey was. He then heard a beeping sound coming from the laptop in front of him causing him to lift his head up. Then for the first time in almost a month a smile appeared on his face, he found the information that he needed. He printed the information out then ran out of his office.

"I'm leaving cancel all of my meetings for the next week and if they ask why say its family!" He yelled over his shoulder. Before anyone could say a word about his orders Seto was already out of the building and heading to his car.

He drove to Pegasus's mansion, jumping out of his car when he got there then running up to the door. He opened the door before running down the hall to Pegasus's office. He skidded to a stop just outside of it.

"I know where Joey is!" Seto yelled. Pegasus looked up at Seto, smiling some.

"That's great Kaiba lets head out," Pegasus told him while standing up. Seto nodded while holding the paper to Pegasus at the same time.

"Im positive that's where she is being held," Seto told him as Pegasus looked at the paper. Pegasus looked surprised seeing the information on the paper.

"A where house?" Pegasus asked.

"The last place we would have thought to look," Seto added.

The two talked for a few more minutes to deicide what they would do once there. When they had the plan set out they moved to Seto's car. Seto then speed off towards the where house, praying Joey was alright and not hut at all. He also hoped to get her out of there as soon as he could. He had been beating himself up the whole time but now he knew where she was and after getting her back he wouldn't let her go again.

Little did Seto know that while they were on their way to get Joey Nattily was having more 'fun' with her.

"Now Josephine how are you today," Nattily Smirked. Joey glared at her, still trying to recover from the beating she got earlier that day.

"Don't glare at me!" Nattily yelled while bringing her whip down to hit Joey hard on her shoulder. Joey screamed in pain as she felt the blood run down her arm.

Joey whimpered, the coldness of the blood traveling down her arm in a slow trickle. Nattily smirked holding the whip tightly between her hands.

"Now Josephine do you need to be punished again?" She asked with a feral smile on her face.

The smiled sent waves of fear down Joey's spine. Both women suddenly looked up hearing the sound of rushing footsteps. Joey smiled for the first time since she was taken when she saw who it was; Seto and Pegasus.

Nattily's upper lip rose seeing the, which showed one of her canine teeth.

"Well, well look who's finally where, I was hoping you would be longer so I could have some more fun," Nattily snickered. Seto glared at her before his eyes widen with shock/horror when she saw Joey. Nattily smiled when she saw Seto walk towards Joey to get her down. She knew he was to stun seeing all of the cuts and dried blood on Joey. She slowly pulled a duel monster card from a pouch at her side then threw it at Seto, which made him stop in his tracks when it skimmed his shoulder making him bleed slightly.

He looked over his shoulder at her too see Nattily with another card in her hand.

"If you want her you're going to have to get threw me," Nattily snickered. Seto swore under his breath while going to his card pouch. Pegasus stopped him though by moving to stand between them.

"Get Joey down I'll take care of her," Pegasus told him while looking straight at Nattily.

"Alright old man lets go," Nattily smirked before the two disappeared into the darkness.

Seto watched them leave before running over to Joey. He broke the cuffs before slowly lowering her to the ground, trying not to break any healing wounds. He looked down at her when she suddenly clinged to him with all of her strength. He smiled, slowly taking his coat off when she started shaking alittle, more from cold now then fright. He then gently put it around her, making sure it was around her good. Seto blinked feeling her stomach as he did so before looking in her in the eyes.

"J…Joey?" he stuttered. She smiled slightly before resting her head ageist the name of his neck.

"I…im pregnant," Joey whispered ageist his neck. Seto smiled, hugging her a little tighter.

"That's great Joey," he said softly. She smiled, nuzzling her face ageist his neck.

The two stayed close, Seto trying to comfort her the best he would for where they were at. They soon heard footsteps sounding off the walls. This made Seto relax thinking it was Pegasus coming back. He snapped his head towards the entrance of the room when he heard a sinister laugh piece the darkness. Seto slowly stood as Joey's grip on him tighten almost to a painful point.

Slowly Nattily walked into the room with a smirk on her face. Joey let out a soft whimper seeing her. Nattily smiled showing all of her teeth in a menacing grin. The pouch on her side was open and had blood on the flap of it. Both of her arms were cut up and her left arm was almost completely covered in blood. The reason being the large gash on her left shoulder and left upper arm. The blood flowed off of her arm to a small puddle forming below her hand.

"Well well you got her down do you know of her condition?" Nattily asked.

"Yes I do you monster," Seto growled out.

"Monster, ah," Nattily chuckled," So shall we see who is stronger?"

"What do you mean?" Seto asked as he slowly rested Joey on the ground next to him.

"Duel Monster game here and now," Nattily smirked while holding her neck in her hand.


	18. Kaiba’s Revenge!

Chapter Eighteen: Kaiba's Revenge!

Seto looked at Nattily with a harsh, cold look.

"You want a duel, is that why you took Joey?" he growled out.

"yes and no," Nattily said of handed while putting her deck into her dueling disk.

"What was the other reason!" Seto hollered at her.

"To make you suffer like I did after you fired me," Nattily told him, her face blank.

"How did you suffer?" Seto asked, his curiosity getting the better of him at the moment. "I couldn't get a job afterwards, my life went down the toilet, and my family threw me out!" Nattily told him. Seto went to ask her another question but was cut off.

"No more questions we duel!" She told him.

"And how am I supposed to do that I don't have a duel disk?" He asked her.

"Well there is a way to ratify that," Nattily smirked saying this. Seto raised an eyebrow before noticing a faint fog around them. Swallowing hard he loosed at her.

"So what are the rules?" He asked her.

"Normal except the one who looses will lose the memory of loved ones and the knowledge of who they are." Nattily told him.

Joey whimpered when Seto started fading some and grabbed his hand. He looked down at her to see she was shaking her head no.

"I need to so we can get out of here," Seto told her softly. He then laid her on the ground then kissed her forehead. He then turned back to Nattily, his hand on the pouch with all his cards in it.

"I accept your challenge, so get ready to loose Nattily!" He yelled at her while he eyes harden.

The shadow darkened around them and blocked the duel form Joey's sight. She sat up, ignoring the pain and watched the cloud. She could hear thunder coming from inside which surprised her, since most times anyone outside wouldn't hear a thing. Joey, getting nerves when a pain filled cry was heard from the inside, put her hand on the surface of the could.

Gasping Joey felt herself being pulled in. Looking around she noticed she was just behind Seto. Out of the 4000 life points both had Seto was down to 20 and Nattily had 100. He had no monsters on the field and Nattily had a Wing Dragon Guardian of the Fortress in front of her along with a face down card. Looking over her shoulder Joey saw Seto only had two dragon modifiers in his hand. Nattily smirked looking at Seto.

"Well well Kaiba looks like you are about to loose," She taunted him.

"I wont loose!" Kaiba hollered while drawing a card. He blinked, looking at the card in shock. It was Joey's cad, the Blue Eyes Gray Dragon.

"Now you loose, I summon the Blue Eyes Gray Dragon and it only needs on summoning, you see using any one dragon on the field is all I need," Seto said with a smile on his face while looking at her.

The dragon appeared in front of him with a giant roar as Nattily's disappeared. Attack 3500, Defense 4000. Nattily started shaking slightly seeing the powerful dragon in front of her. Smiling at her Seto laughed.

"You know this is quite fitting seeing as this card is originally Joey's," Smiling Seto said this while he looked up at the Dragon.

"Blue Eyes Gray Dragon attack her directly and finish this!" Seto yelled.

The dragon roared before opening its mouth. Shooting out of its mouth was a large stream of grayish blue flames.

"Ha you feel for my trap!" Nattily yelled as the card sprang foreword.

"Nice try, traps don't work on this dragon," Seto scolded her while the card was destroyed. Nattily was engulfed in the flames causing her to scream out in pain. When the fire finally let up Nattily was on her knees, life points 0.

Joey cried out in joy and hugged Seto from behind. He faulted and looked over his shoulder.

"J…Joey how did you get in here?" He asked while moving her to stand in front of him. The dragon disappeared from behind them as the cloud disappeared. When it was finally gone Joey looked up at him.

"I don't know, I just touched the cloud and poof I'm next to you," She explained, "come on lets go find silver and get out of here."

Seto nodded his head while picking Joey up bridal style. Joey put her arms around his shoulders as the two walked out, passing a blank faced Nattily with out looking back. Coming to the entrance they both noticed Pegasus by the car; both of his right arm and face were covered in blood.

"Come on lets get to the hospital!" Seto told him while getting in the car, Joey in his arms still. Pegasus nodded his head and drove to the hospital as fast as he could.

Getting to the hospital, needless to say the staff was surprised by the condition of the three but Joey the most. Going over the three in the end Seto had two butterfly stitches on his face from his duel. Pegasus had a bandage around his head, though the wound was small, and his right arm was wrapped. Joey on the other had had both arms and neck wrapped and four different sets of stitches on her face. Getting checked out from head to toe Joey sighed a breath of relief when she found out besides the outside damage she was find as was the baby.

Joey stayed in the hospital for a week to make sure she was alright before being discharged. Pegasus sighed before hugging her. He had to leave to go back to work at his headquarters. She was staying with Seto though which made him feel better about leaving.

"I'll miss you be careful," Pegasus said while letting her go.

"I will, bye Pegasus try to make it back for graduation," Joey joked. Lucky she was still going to graduate on time, being away for two weeks now she was able to redo all the work she missed.

Later that night after everything calmed down Seto and Joey laid on their bed. Seto held her close while Joey had a tight hold on him. She was fast asleep while he was lying wide awake. His hand rested on her stomach and stroked her stomach. Taking a deep breath he fell asleep, happy for once.


	19. Returning to School & More Surprises

Chapter Nineteen: Returning to School & More Surprises

Seto kneeled onto the bed, buttoning his school top. Using his free hand he gently shook Joey's shoulder.

"Come on Puppy its time to wake up, we have to get ready for school," He laughed. Moving his hand away just in time to avoid Joey smacking him. Sitting up Joey glared at him before yawing. Stretching the night shirt she wore rose slightly to show alittle of her skin on her stomach.

Seto smiled while handing Joey a package. She raised an eyebrow, looking up at him confused. Making a gesture for her to open it was the only response she got out of him. Opening it, slowed down by the bandages on her arms she gasped. Inside was the uniform girls wore at their school.

"I thought maybe you would rather wear this instead of your other clothes…that is if you want," Seto mumbled while rubbing the back of his head. Joey sat the clothes down next to her before standing up. Wrapping her arms around him she hugged him tightly.

"Perfect, thank you Seto," She said against his neck. Seto smiled while hugging her back gently. Letting go she smiled while removing her night shirt. Pulling on her undergarments she pulled on the skirt, using her hand to smooth it out. Moving to put her shirt on she buttoned it before looking over at Seto. He laughed while moving to put the tie on.

Joey smiled at him as the two made it down stairs where Mokuba was already to leave. Joey laughed as Mokuba pounded out the door. Throwing their bags in the back seat with Mokuba Seto drove off. Stopping for Mokuba he gave both a hug before grabbing his bag and jumping out of the car.

Getting to the high school Seto stopped in his usual spot. He looked over hearing Joey let out a deep breath. Pulling her over into his lap he gently rubbed her back. Feeling her calm down Seto opened the door and let her get out first. Standing their Joey rubbed her right arm, a habit she developed as of late when she was nervous or scared or a combination of the two. This time Seto could tell it was both.

Taking their bags out of the car he came up next to her. Wrapping an arm around her waist he felt Joey practically cling onto him. He didn't blame her though as the two walked into school, knowing she was like this when they left home since the incident. Walking to their first classroom Seto sat down, Joey sitting on his lap.

"Joey your back!" They herd behind them. Looking the two saw Tristan running up to the two. He stopped short taking in Joey's appearance. Her face was dotted with butterfly stitches while her arms from mid fore arm up and her entire neck were covered in bandages.

"What happened?" Yugi asked while he came up on the two as Tristan sat down. Ryou, Marik, Bakura, Malik, and Yami looked at the two, sadness evident in their eyes.

"It happened when she got kidnapped," was the only answer Seto gave them as the teacher walked in. As they all to their seats the teacher clicked her tongue seeing Joey's desk empty again.

"Wheeler is absent again," she muttered while writing it down on the attendance.

"Um no I'm right here teach," Joey spoke up from Seto's lap. The teacher looked over at shook her head looking at the unfamiliar girl sitting on Seto's lap.

"Who are you?" She asked confused.

"Joey Wheeler, if you look there is an F by my name," Joey laughed some at the last part. Seto smiled, holding her loosely around the waist. Everyone looked over at the two surprised. Joey made herself as small as possible in Seto's lap as everyone looked at him.

Seto's glare at everyone got the class back to normal. Surprisingly Joey was answering every question with out a hitch for someone who had been gone so long. She never left Seto's lap threw out the class. The whole day was like this up until lunch, none of the teachers making a move to make her leave her spot.

During lunch the whole gang was sitting on the roof top. Yami was resting his head in Yugi's lap while he was talking with Bakura, who was doing the same with Ryou. Marik was resting against Malik's side while talking with Joey, who was sitting in Seto's lap with his arms around her protectively. Tea looked over, raising an eyebrow when she realized Seto had been doing that all day.

"Joey is there a reason Kaiba seems to be always wrapping his arms around your stomach?" Tea questioned, curiosity getting the best of her. Joey looked up at Seto, a smile on her face. Seto smiled back before looking at the others.

"The reason is Joey is pregnant, actually she is four and a half months along," Seto beamed while telling everyone this. They all said their congratulations before Tristan looked at them.

"Well how about this Friday we all have a little party as a get together to let Joey know all that happened while she was gone?" Tristan suggested. Everyone nodded, seeming to be a great idea for them. Seto smiled nodding his head, only after Joey looked up giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, my home at six, no liquor of any kind allowed though," He added the last part looking directly at Malik and Bakura. The two just smiled, acting as if they were two angels. This made everyone laugh as the bell rang signaling lunch was over.

The rest of the week went smoothly for Joey, though she clung to Seto the entire time she was in school unless she was only around her friends. Now it was only twenty minutes before everyone would arrive. She laughed looking at Seto.

While she and Mokuba were in the living room he was standing by the main door, waiting for the others. She knew it was so when they arrived he could take whatever alcoholic drink Malik and Bakura brought along.

Seto was wearing casual wear as usual. A pair of black jeans with bare feet while his top was covered with a white shirt and hanging from his neck was his ever present necklace Joey got for him on Christmas. He smiled over at Joey when he felt her looking at him.

She was wearing loosing fitting blue jeans, baggy enough that it would bother he stomach but tight enough she didn't need a belt. Covering her upper body was a pale blue t-shirt that actually showed the bump on her stomach. On her neck she was wearing her collar again, her neck healed enough she could though it was still bandaged.

Hearing the door open she laughed hearing Bakura and Malik whining as Seto walked in with an arm full of liquor the two had brought.

"I told you not to. One I don't want Joey getting a sip on accident and two, you two are crazy when your drunk…not that you are already crazy," He simply stated while putting the bottles in a locked area the two couldn't get to. Everyone laughed as the two groaned while sitting down.

"So Joey do you want to talk about what happened?" Yugi asked from his spot next to Ryou and Yami. Joey shook her head fast, making her charm actually ring against her collar.

"Let's just leave it at a crazy ex-employee blamed me for their misfortune after they were fired. They took their frustration out on Joey after kidnapping her from a restaurant I took her too with me for a meeting," Seto explained, "then when Pegasus and I finally found her the girl beat Pegasus in a dual before coming after us. Telling me the only way we would leave is if I beat her in a shadow game. I accepted and almost lost before drawing the card your grandfather gave Joey Yugi, completely forgot I put that in my deck. I beat her, rushed Joey to the hospital and here we are."

Everyone looked amazed at the end of Seto's tale while Joey was curled up in Seto's lap talking quietly with Mokuba. She seemed as though she wasn't even fazed but if you looked closer you could tell she was because she was gripping Seto's hand.

As the evening went on Joey was caught up with everything that happened. From Tea actually swearing at a teacher, this made her jaw drop in surprise, to Tristan actually getting in the top ten in their grade. This made Joey laughed and ask if he had paid off the teachers to get his spot.

Later, around ten Seto stood up, saying he had to get something. This made Mokuba smile, knowing exactly what he was doing. Joey looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What is going on Mokie?" Joey questioned, confused.

"This puppy," Seto stated while getting down on one knee, a black box in his hand. Joey looked at him, her jaw dropped.

"Josephine Wheeler, will you marry me?" He asked while opening the box. Joey could only nod, her voice leaving her. Seto smiled putting the ring on her finger. It was a platinum ring with a rare cut ruby in the center, two accent diamonds on each side. Everyone cried out congratulations, Malik getting hit on the back of the head by Marik for his…which won't be written.

"So when are you going to have the wedding?" Ryou asked Joey a month later. They were sitting on the back porch. The others were goofing around in the yard while the two relaxed.

"We decided to have it a month after the baby is born," Joey smiled while telling him.

"Wow, did you find out what you're having yet?" he asked while dodging a mud ball Malik tossed at them.

"A girl, we still having decided on a name yet," Joey laughed. When Malik tried to hit Ryou again he yelled at him, grabbing a mud ball himself. Standing up he tossed it at him, nailing the man right in the face. Everyone laughed before starting a mud ball right. Joey smiled staying off the side lines, happy everything was back on track.


	20. Graduation

Chapter Twenty: Graduation

Joey pulled on the collar of her gown. She was resting in Seto's arms, almost at the end of her pregnancy. Rumors had spread like wild fire threw the school she remembered when everyone found out. They were quickly extinguished though at Seto's hands.

Now the two are working on getting plans for the wedding finalized. Joey was talking lightly with Yugi and Tristan. She looked up hearing the teacher announce for Seto to come up to the podium to give the farewell speech. Letting go of Joey he smiled while walking out onto the stage. Stopping at the podium he cleared his throat.

"Well classmates it has finally come to an end. No more school or teachers bothering us. We can go on with our lives doing what we want. Now let's get this ceremony over so we can get our lives started!" Seto cried out the last part making all the seniors cry out in excitement.

He laughed while he walked over to Joey. He hugged her gently while the names were called off. Joey yawned as she leaned against him waiting for her name. Almost asleep when it was finally called. Walking out she came out elegantly, wearing a teal dress under her gown which Serenity picked out for her. Taking her diploma from the headmaster she went to stand by Seto.

When they were finally dismissed everyone went to Seto's for a party. Joey laughed when she saw Serenity actually dump punch all over Duke when he grabbed her ass. Glaring at him she actually swore making everyone look at her surprised. While Tristan was taking out the trash, aka Duke everyone kept staring at Serenity.

Feeling uncomfortable she finally looked at everyone, her hands on her hips. Raising her head up slightly she had a defiant look about her.

"What it shoulder be that surprising I swore come on look who I have for an older sister," She joked before hugging Joey. Joey laughed hugging her back. Everyone started laughing again while people talked.

Pegasus walked up to Seto and Joey, a bag in his hand as everyone was leaving. Seto looked at him surprised, wondering what it could be.

"Ah thought I would get something for the baby's room," He smiled while handing the bag to Joey. Opening the bag she smiled while letting out a giggle. Seto looked down and shook his head while letting out a chuckle. In the bag was a stuffed Blue Eyes Grey Dragon. Joey pulled it out and hugged it close to her chest.

"I thought it would be fitting seeing as how the little one is a combination of the two of you and that's the combination of your favorite dragons," Pegasus smiled while telling them this.

"Thank you Pegasus is wonderful," Seto told him. After he left the two laid down to bed, hearing Mokuba playing his game in the next room. Joey laughed snuggling up close to Seto, almost falling asleep.

The baby's room was finished the next weekend. Surprisingly Joey let Seto paint it a mix of baby blue and pale pink, it was a fight for the pink. Decorated around the room were small playful dragons mixed with baby wolves, bear, tigers and ducks. The ducks were Mokuba's idea but the two went with it.

Seto walked into his room to take a shower, a few scratches on his face. They were from putting the crib together. Needless to say it won more then a few times. After getting it finished he came to freshen up before furnishing it.

When he was done with his shower he smiled seeing Joey curled up in the center of the bed. She was asleep with only one of his shirts on. Walking over he sat down on the edge and moved a piece of hair out of her face. This caused her to move her hand up to rub the area he brushed up against. Sitting back on the bed he decided the crib could wait, he wanted to spend alittle more time with his puppy.


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue: Wedding Day

Joey was sitting in a chair while her hair was done. She pulled at the high collar on the dress, feeling uncomfortable. Hearing a giggle she smiled down at her daughter. She had Seto's brown hair but Joey's golden eyes. When she was born Joey and Seto finally settled on a name for their little light, which was Sya.

Serenity laughed at her niece as she reached up to grab a piece of Joey's hair while Serenity was putting it into a high braid. Joey laughed moving Sya's out of the way. She picked up the girls plushie and let her play with it.

"Ok sis you're done," Serenity declared while moving away. Joey smiled while standing up, holding Sya carefully in her arms while the little girl was chewing on the wing of her dragon plushie. Serenity laughed while smoothing her dress. Unlike Joey's semi-traditional dress, which was very pale blue, she was wearing an emerald green dress any other bridesmaid would kill for.

"Ready ladies," Pegasus called from behind the closed door. Both laughed while Joey opened the door with a free hand. Pegasus smiled at her before letting out a sound in surprised and he was pulled down. Looking down he laughed when he saw his hair in Sya's grasp.

"My for a one month old she sure is strong," He laughed while gently removing his hair from her hands. He then offered his arm to Joey, who took it with her free arm. Serenity walked out in front of the two to get in line for the procession.

As soon as the music started the two processions started. As soon the two walked in everyone smiled. Mainly from the sight of the baby in Joey's arms chewing on her plushie again. Stopping at the alter a smile tugged at the priest's lips.

The wending seemed like a blur to Joey but when it called for it she kissed Seto with a passion. Someone in the audience coughed making the two spilt. A bright blush was on both of their face but Seto smiled.

Going to the reception everyone laughed when Seto took off the guarder belt. Joey was blushing bright red as he pulled it off with his teeth. Seto just smiled down at her and when it came time he just tossed it over his shoulder, it landing on Bakura's head causing everyone to laugh.

When the two left for their honeymoon Sya was resting in Seto's arms when Joey tossed the bouquet. Serenity easily caught it and smiled over at Tristan. Joey hugged and kissed Serenity bye before getting in the limo.

Driving over to the plane that was taking them on their honeymoon Joey rested her head against Seto's shoulder. Reaching down she made Sya's plushie fly around her making the girl laugh making a smile tug at both of their faces.


End file.
